Sibling rivalry
by Destiny's Daughter
Summary: After Theresa and her dad get in a fight, she refuses to go home for Christmas. So Jay decides to invite her to his house. She gets along well with the familly. But after an accident Jay,Theresa and Jay's siblings are forced into hiding by Cronus.JxT,
1. Trouble in the Alleyway

My second story! I really wanted to write this. No flames in your reviews because it may take me longer to update. Probably won't but it may.

If you have not read my first story I recommend you read it.

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own COTT or any of its characters.

Thankfully today was the last day of school before the Christmas holidays. Everyone was happy about the Christmas holidays especially seven teenagers who almost every one of them had not seen their families for over a year.

Theresa yawned as she sat leaned on the desk she was sitting at. The last class she had today was history, the most boring subject in the entire universe. Luckily she was not the only one of her friends who was in this boring class. Archie, Atlanta, Jay and Neil were also there.

Tiredly and not paying a speck of attention she looked around to see what her friends were doing. Quietly she saw Atlanta and Archie playing a game of tick tack toe under the desk. Turning away she looked at Neil who was checking his teeth for leftover food from lunch in his three panned golden mirror. She sighed and rolled her eyes but looked in the other direction. To her left she saw Jay resting his head on the table, his short brown hair flying in all directions. He was apparently sleeping and he was snoring pretty loud, causing a group of girls beside them to giggle quietly. As the bell rang to signal the end of the period Jay still did not wake up. Giggling again Theresa shook Jay slightly. "Wake up sleepy head." She whispered in his ear and shook him again. Jay abruptly lifted up his head. "Is it over?" He groaned looking around him. Theresa stifled laughing at him, "Yep you slept through the whole period. Now come on Odie told us to meet him at your locker, something about Christmas shopping."

Grumbling Jay stood up and gathered his books into his bag. Theresa to shoved her books in her bag and fallowed Jay, Archie, Atlanta and Neil out the door. For some reason of lately she had not wanted to leave Jay's side for too long. She just felt uncomfortable with it. For some reason quite unknown to her, although not to most of her team mates, she had felt much closer to him then she did to any other person in their group. Could it possibly be that Theresa liked Jay as more then a friend? It was a possibility for Atlanta and the rest of the team, more Atlanta then anyone else, had pointed out how protective Jay was over her.

_Maybe I do like him. _Theresa thought as she walked down the crowded hallway,_ but how could he possibly like me back? There are so many prettier girls in this school then me, and Jay could like anyone of them. There is probably more of a chance that Cronus with turn good._

She was at Jay's locker sooner then she thought. Herry and Odie where already fully dressed for the weather outside. They both had big fury scarves on, and Herry was wearing a big green knitted sweater with Santa Claus on it. As soon as Archie saw this he burst out laughing. Herry gave him a glare and Jay stifled giggling.

"Ah so Herry what is with the..."

"Don't even ask Theresa." Herry mumbled, "Granny sent it to me in the mail, along with about ten other sweaters that have stupid designs like this on it."

Getting up from his uncontrollable fits of laughter Archie patted Herry's shoulder. "I pity you buddy," Archie said still laughing between words. "Enough to switch shirts?" Herry asked hopefully. "Not a chance." He said quickly.

"So anyways we were going to go and buy stuff for Christmas. Are you guys going to come along?" Odie asked the others. "Sure why not," Atlanta said then nudged Archie, "Maybe we can find Herry a new sweater that does not have any weird designs on it."

Archie shrugged, "Got nothing better to do. Pleased Odie looked at Jay and Theresa. "Are you guys coming?" Jay shrugged and nodded, but Theresa shook her head. "I already have all my Christmas shopping done. And I think I was supposed to do something after school but I just can not remember what it was." She said. "Oh come on Theresa," Atlanta urged her, "You don't even have to buy anything you can just come along for the ride if you want." Finally after much begging from Atlanta, Theresa agreed.

So quickly the seven of them went to their own locker and got whatever they needed from it, shoved on their coats, and met up again at the front of the school. Once the dismissal bell rang they hurried out of the school into the snow covered world. They walked on the crowded side walk until they were halfway towards the mall. Suddenly Theresa gasped and stopped, she remembered now what she was supposed to do after school. Jay noticing that Theresa had stopped looked behind him.

"He Theresa what are you stopping for?" Jay asked her turning around. "Ugh I just remembered that I was supposed to meet Persephone after school. This is just great. She will kill me if I am late again. Last time she almost blew up her office." Herry laughed, "Well then you better hurry up and get back to school. I don't think that you would like to see Persephone in her angry phase again." He said waving her off.

With a quick goodbye to her friends Theresa started running back the way they came. When she was around the corner and into the alleyway, which was a shorter route to the school, the others continued walking. But Jay his eyes being so sharp saw something odd out of the corner of his eye. He saw two dirty men both in ripped jeans with chains hanging at the side of their pants, both of them had the sort of dirty minded, gangster type look in there faces that made Jay start to get worried. As soon as Theresa had left the group they started pointing at her. Watching them intently Jay saw smiles form on their faces as they fallowed her down the alleyway. Unsure what they had in mind Jay left the group and fallowed the two gangsters and Theresa down the alleyway.

_Whatever they want to do to her,_ Jay thought as he ran down the alley,_ I am as sure as heck not going to let it happen._

**In the alleyway:**

Theresa ran down the alley, wishing she could run as fast as Atlanta. As she was in a hurry her feet looked like they were hovering over the snow more then walking on it. Unlike the sidewalk the alley had a good foot or two of snow on covering the ground, causing loud crunching noises where ever her foot landed. Theresa shivered as the chilly air made whistling sounds as it rolled across the alleyway. She felt really uncomfortable while she was running down the alley. She could sense a great amount of danger lurking around in the alley, making her feel uneasy. Suddenly she heard two pairs of crunching noises, other then the noises here feet were making. She quickened her pace and then abruptly stopped hopping to catch whoever was fallowing her off guard. She then heard one loud noise behind her. Quickly she twisted around her fists raised. No one was there. Betting really worried she felt the sense of danger growing even larger then before. She backed up against the wall.

Then Theresa saw a thin man come up and grab her from behind, pulling her body against his. The man put his grubby arm around her neck and squeezed slightly. The man reeked of body odour and beer, a smell that was so vile it almost made her puke in her mouth. Although his stench was unbearable his arms were like steel bars holding her down. Suddenly another man, more built and hairy then the last, appeared out of nowhere. The man walked towards her, with a horrible smile that made Theresa truly become scared. If the man was not holding her down so tight she might have been able to escape, she was after all a black belt in Karate since she was twelve. But his strength did not hold her back from trying. She screamed and kicked the man powerfully in the shin. The man cursed and tightened his grip on the girls' neck, choking off her air.

Other then her loss of air Theresa struggled wildly trying to free herself. The thin man flung her to the ground knocking the air completely out of air. Then the hairy man turned her around so her back was on the snow and sat on top of her pinning her to the icy ground. The man smiled an evil smile reviling a mouth full of yellow stained teeth.

"Well I think we hit the jackpot today." The man said to his partner, first cupping Theresa's cheek with one hand then slapping it with the other to stop her from screaming.

His partner smiled back, he was busy tying her hands and feet together, and Covering her eyes and mouth. "We sure did," He replied back pulling out Theresa's purse and pouring it in his hands, "This girl is filthy rich."

Theresa gulped as she tried to scream. _What are they going to do to me? _She thought helplessly, _please somebody, anybody help me! _Theresa basically screamed in her mind as she felt them start to unbutton her coat.

And as if the gods had heard her prayers, she heard hep arrive. The two men hands had stopped touching her. She heard them get slammed to the ground next to her. This was fallowed by yelps of surprise from her captors and a furious scream from her rescuer. Then she heard two loud thuds and the breaking of stone. No more fighting sounds were heard after that, someone had won. Once the silence began, she heard the rush and crunching of footsteps as her rescuer knelt down beside her. Quickly the person cut her bonds and removed the dirty pieces of cloth from her mouth and eyes. At first her vision was blurry but her eyes soon adjusted to the light. Theresa gasped when she saw Jay kneeling over her his eyes filled with worry. His arms looked tired but Theresa saw the fire in his eyes as he looked back at her captors to make sure they were out cold. As soon as she sat up Theresa pulled Jay in a hug. "Jay how did you know I was in trouble?" She said after a while, "I thought you had left with the others?"

Jay smiled grimly, "I almost did," he said, "but then I noticed those men following you and I knew that my worst fears were confirmed. So I started to follow you." "You were worried about me?" Theresa uttered shyly. Jay did not reply, but was definitely glad it was so cold outside so that Theresa could not see his blush. But interrupting this uncomfortable conversation Jay's radio rang. Jay pulled out of the hug, much to both of their disappointment. He turned away from Theresa and answered his radio, still blushing.

"What then hell are you doing man!" Archie screamed through the radio, his red face showing in the radio screen. "Why did you run off like that! Could you be such of an idiot that you did not notice we had already left?" Jay laughed, "Relax Arch, Terri and I just ran into trouble."

"Hey Jay are you blushing?" Archie asked slyly through the radio. "NO! I am just cold that's all!" Jay said holding up his hands in defence. "Sure Jay whatever you say." Archie said back sarcastically. Theresa turned away giggling at Jay and faced the two dirty minded boys who had attacked her. They were thrown against the brick wall of the alleyway, their bodies slumped against it. They both had their clothes ripped in various places, and big bruises almost everywhere on their bodies. And jugging by the size of them Jay had attacked them pretty harshly with his xiphos because they also had cuts on their arms and legs. _Wow, _Theresa thought, _Jay must have been pretty mad. He has never attacked another human before_. Theresa looked back at Jay who was still trying to prove his innocence to Archie over his PMR.

But then Theresa sensed a great amount of danger all around her. Theresa stared back to the two men. At first no one moved, but then Theresa saw the thinner mans hand go to the inside of his coat. As quick as lightning he took out something long and silver. It was a revolver. Before she could yell a warning she jumped in front of him and trying to push him away.

**_BANG! BANG! BANG! _**


	2. Blaming the weak

Dear kind readers,

I apologize completely for not updating for almost two months now. There is no excuse for what I have done. Please don't hurt me though, and if you must know I am also working on chapter three right now.

Ok now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't really have to say it do I?

Chapter two: Blaming the weak

Jay sat impatiently outside the emergency room in the Olympia hospital. It had only been roughly half an hour since Theresa and Jay were attacked, but to Jay and his friends it had seemed a lot longer. Jay sat in the comfortable hospital chairs staring impatiently at the door and the people inside it. His eyes were dropping and he felt like sleeping but knew he could not. What would happen if something bad happened to Theresa that they could not fix? What if he was not there beside her to share the pain? What would happen if she DIED while he was sleeping and he was not able to stop her from leaving?

_ No,_ Jay thought shaking his head to get rid of the horrible thoughts that were taunting every inch of his body. _I must not think these things, I must be strong. That's what Theresa would tell me to do if it was one of the others in her place. _

_ The others, _Jay thought as he looked around with blood shot eyes. He looked at his teammates, his friends and saw that they were in as much distress as he was. Atlanta and Archie were huddled in the far corner sitting in two of the chairs beside the table. Atlanta had her head resting on Archie's shoulder, seeking comfort in its warmth ness. Dried tears were clinging to her cheeks and even as she was sleeping, new salty batches were making there way down the rosy cheeks. Archie had probably fallen asleep about five minutes after Atlanta did, and he placed his head comfortably on hers. Although he hardly had any tears on his cheeks, you could sense the suffering he was feeling as he thought about his half dead companion. They both had their hands laced through each others and were clinging to them like a lifeline. Herry was to Jay's right and sleeping noisily in a large chair. His head was lolled to one side and drool was coming down from the left corner of his mouth. He was also snoring pretty loudly that it was a wonder that the others even got to sleep. It would have been a very funny sight if this had not been such a sad and serious situation. Odie was looking straight down, not daring to look into his leader's eyes. He was not even touching his computer, actually for the first time, Odie had pushed his computer aside, as to not let his tears damage it, and that he was definitely not in the mood to do anything with his technology. Instead he was just sitting down cross legged on the floor, and twiddling with his thumbs as to by time. And Neil, for once, was not looking into his three panel mirror, filing his nails, or checking his teeth for tiny bits of lettuce from lunch. Neil was just looking strait forward, his face expressionless, emotionless, showing nothing to give away to Jay as to what he might be thinking.

Jay looked away from his friends, unable to see them any longer in such grief. No he could not stand to see his team…. his friends, in such unbearable pain. He could not stand it any longer, he wanted to burst into the emergency room and walk right up to Theresa, hoping praying she was alright. But he knew he was wrong just to even think that. To run in there and disturb the doctor in his work may cost Theresa her life. And he would do anything, ANYTHING to keep her alive. And yet, yet he had let her take the shot for him. He had let Theresa throw her life away in a crazy attempt to keep Jay alive.

Suddenly he felt sick, VERY sick. He did not hesitate. He stood up and ran down the hall into the men's room. Jay threw up into the sink, unable to hold it in any longer. He let his tears roll down his cheeks, not even bothering to stop them from falling. He could not believe it, he just couldn't. Everything had seemed so perfect before the accident happened, before HE almost did the unthinkable. More tears fell down his cheeks, and into the sink. HE had almost done it. HIM, the one who was supposed to be the hero had almost killed another human being! He let more tears fall as he remembered that horrible moment back in the alley.

_**Flashback:**_

_ Theresa had jumped in front of him just in time to catch the bullet. She fell to the ground clutching her side, screaming in agony, screaming for him. Jay screamed out her name and rush forward. But the man who had fired the bullet had suddenly gotten a new burst of energy and was soon up on his feet and rushing forward to Theresa, his gun still in hand._

_ Jay ran forward faster and faster but someone soon flung a punch at him in the stomach sending him flying backwards towards the wall. The bigger man had also arisen and was now sending a volley of punches in Jay's direction. Suddenly the other man barked an order out to the one holding Theresa down. Jay looked over his shoulder and saw the horrible scene layout before his eyes. Theresa was on her back, still clutching her side as blood oozed out of the depths of her body. Her eyes wide open in fright as the man put the gun at her heart. The big hairy man just laughed and turned around yelling out some words to the other man._

_ But Jay was not listening to his words; in fact he was not even at the wall any more. The second the man had let his guard down, that was the little time Jay was given to escape. He dipped under the mans arm and quickly ran towards Theresa's frail form. The man holding Theresa down took his gun away from Theresa's heart and towards his. The man shot bullets at Jay, but he had dodged them with ease. As he got closer and closer to Theresa the man started shouting out orders to his partner. With out warning there was a shot fired behind him. Jay stumbled a little as the bullet barley grazed his shoulder, but clutching his shoulder he kept on running. _

_ He would not lose her, he would NOT in hell allow that man to end her life there and then. He wouldn't allow them to take Theresa, HIS Theresa away form him. Quick as lightning he pushed the man off of Theresa's form and towards the solid brick wall, causing stones to crumble from the extra weight. I will not allow him to take away Theresa's life, he would not allow it, he would be killed by him before he even took his next shot. Jay thought angrily. But wait, he tried to take away Theresa, HIS Theresa, the women who had cared form him whenever he was worried, who looked after the entire team when times were rough. This man tried to kill someone he loved, maybe he already HAD! Well Jay did not care, all he knew is that this man was going to PAY!_

_ With much anger and hatred, Jay swung his fist into the mans jaw causing the mans head to crook to one side. Quicker this time and with much more enthusiasm he punched the man again this time in his ribs. Jay relished this moment, he wanted to hurt them he wanted to scream he wanted this man in the most painful way he could ever think of. He had never felt so much hatred for one person, not even Cronus, and he didn't care if he got sent to jail or fined, as long as he could HURT the man who might have killed Theresa. Before he had realized it, he had sent another volley of punches at the man. Kicking him, punching him, making him bleed. He never felt so much hatred, so much anger. And then not thinking clearly Jay brought out his xiphos and pointed it at the man's throat. With a cry of fury he brought his sword down. But he never hit the person, never got even a scratch on him._

_ Three pairs of hands were holding him back, stopping him from hurting him anymore. With anger Jay spun around, ready to attack whoever was delaying him from getting his revenge. He was about to bite one of the hands holding him when he realized who they exactly were. Archie, Atlanta, and Herry were holding him back. "Let go you guys!" He yelled out to his teammates, struggling to let them release him. They said nothing but Jay could tell from there faces that they were not going to. Jay struggled even more, pushing away the struggling hands. He looked into there faces and saw the most weird expression on there faces, fear. Fear? Jay thought, why would they possibly be afraid of him? Was he not just trying to hurt the man who may have just KILLED their best friend? Wait, that's just it. He was hurting, none the less and trying to KILL another human!_

_ Archie held on tighter to his friend and shouted put to him. "Jay look at you man! Look at what you are trying to do. Even if this man did hurt Theresa you can not just KILL him!" No, that couldn't be him could? Killing other people? Archie held on tighter and in on swift movement had him pinned to the ground, with Herry and Atlanta helping to pin down his resisting arms and legs. "Listen to me Jay!" Archie yelled even louder as Jay struggled underneath him and the others. "Theresa is hurt, maybe even dieing! Are you just going to struggle here acting like, like CRONUS and watch Theresa suffer? ARE YOU!" _

_ Him? Like Cronus? Theresa? She is dieing! No, no! _

"_NO!" He yelled as Archie and the others let go of him. He sat up and quickly ran over to Theresa, where Neil and Odie were trying to help their hurt friend. "Theresa?" Jay whispered picking up her frail form and shaking it. "Theresa!" He whispered this time louder. Nervously Odie put his shaking hand on Jay's shoulder. "S..She will live Jay," He said nervously, "But we need to get her to the hospital, and now!" Without a word Jay stood up with Theresa's barley breathing form shaking in his arms. He and the others ran into Herry's truck where Jay laid Theresa across his lap. Almost no one said a word as they speeded down the highway. Only Odie did who called the authorities to pick up the two perverts in the alleyway. But no one dared to talk to Jay, and their faces showed clearly that most of them would be too scared of Jay to talk to him for a LONG time. So for the quick ride to the hospital, no one said a word to Jay._

_**End of Flashback**_

Jay gingerly touched the bandages the covered his shoulder. He looked in the mirror remembering the scared faces of his companions as he tried to kill the man. He stared at his refection in the mirror disgusted by his foolish acts from the earlier day. He was a fool, an idiot, a pathetic little wimp! If he had not be so stupid, so, so, unaware maybe he would have noticed the bullet speeding towards him. Maybe he would have noticed Theresa's shouts and warnings. He would have been able to get out of the way in time and Theresa would not have had to sacrifice herself for him. She would not have tried to save him, by taking the shot for him. He, from what he almost did to that man back in the alley, probably deserved to be shot. But Theresa, she had been so innocent, so pure, so kind and gentle, she was, was SHE DID NOT DESERVE IT!

Jay punched at the mirror in front of him. He hit the mirror in front of him with all his force. He wanted to hurt, he wanted to take the pain instead of Theresa. After the horrible deed he almost did, he deserved to feel much more pain then he already had. He kept on punching the mirror with all his force, not caring that small shards of glass were quickly falling down from underneath his wrist and cutting him. He did not stop, he did not stop when his knuckles started to bleed, he did not stop when he was crying out in fury and he knew that people in the hallway would hear him. Finally he stopped. He slid down the floor and sat against the wall, allowing his tears to fall freely. This was all his fault, it was all his falut. He was pathetic, stupid, Itiotic! It was his fault Theresa might be dead and it was his falut for not being able to help her in time. For the next little time he sat there. Crying and bleeding against the wall. Blaming, blaming the damn man who shot the bullet, and other damn man who had tried to rape her. But most of all he was blaming himself, blaming the weak.

Suddenly and without warning Atlanta burst through the door huffing and puffing as if she had just run from here to Canada. Her hair was messed up and she had an excited look on her face. As soon as she had burst through the door Jay stumbled up and rushed forward to her. He kenw that the only reason Atlanta would go into the mens washroom now was if it had something to do with Theresa.

"Jay!" She said tears pouring down her rosy cheeks. "Jay, the doctor, he says we can see Theresa. Jay! We can see Theresa!" Smiling broadly she zoomed down the hall, not even caring that she had just walked inside the men's washroom. Jay was left there gawking. _Theresa? She's alive! And we are allowed to see her! She must be ok! She's ALIVE! _Alive, alive, alive. That was all Jay was thinking as he to raced down the hall and over to the emergency room.

"Is she okay doctor?" Jay heard his friends ask as he burst through the door. "She will be fine, but maybe you should let her rest and come back to see her tomorow, during our visiting hours of course." Jay walked up to the group who were skwaking in protest, trying to barge through the hospital door. All of them were eager to see their friend back and healthy. Jay did not hesitate powerfully he pushed through his group of friends and tried to fling the door open. But the doctor was to quick, he flung out one of his powerful arms to stop him. "She needs her rest," He repeated not removing his arm from the door, "She has been through a lot to day and so have you, it is better to just wait un til tomorow and get some rest. So donot try and run in through this door." Jay did not listen. Jay did not stop trying to get through the door, but he did stop his agrression. "Please," He whispeared pleadingly, his bangs covering his eyes from view."Please Just let us see her, even if it is for a moment, I have to see her. I have to know if she is alright!" He looked up at the doctor desperatly, and now everyone could see the salty tears that were flowing down his cheeks. The doctor sighed, "Fine you may see her." as he said those words everyone tried to run in through the door, but the doctor stopped them once again. "But I warn you. You may not like what you see, she was beten up pretty bad." Still his words did not stop them and they burst through the door and engulfed the scene before them.

Theresa was lying still on a white sheeted hospital bed. The pale coulor blinds were blocking most of the moonlight from entering the room and shining on her frail body but they could see her well enough. She was breathing in hevally and the group could see her cheast slowly rise and fall in the moonlight. The side of her shirt was ripped and bloody, but you could see the bandages that were covering the bullet wound. Jay just stared on, looking at Theresa's form in this condition was just to painful for him. She was too innocent to deserve to be like this. And just seeing her in this amount of pain was just unberable. Silently, with tears pouring down his cheeks, he sat down in the hospital chair beside Theresa's bed and held her pale hand in his. This was all his fault. He was unable to protect her, unable to protect her when she needed him the most. So he sat there holding her hand and blaming himself, blaming the weak.

* * *

So? What do you think? Once again I am so sorry i have not updated for almost three months, but NO FLAMES! And trust me, I am not planing on giving up on this story at all.

Bye Bye!


	3. Apologies

Yay, chapter three up and rolling! So remember to Read and Review!

Chapter three: Apologies

Jay said nothing. When he and his friends entered the emergency room, Jay completely forgot about the rest of the world and focused all of his attention on Theresa. He just sat back in his chair beside Theresa's bed and held her hand more tightly, gripping to her like a life line.

The doctor started to run through a list of rules Theresa would have to obey once she got out of the hospital. Every here and there he added in a phrase or two, but still the list kept on going on and on. But Jay was hardly paying attention; a few times the doctor stopped and looked at Jay curiously wondering if he was actually paying attention. But Jay just nodded his head and motion for the doctor to continue.

And that was all he did. He could not, would not take his eyes of Theresa. Her usually rosy cheeks were now pale and wrinkled. And her sparkling emerald eyes were now squeezed shut tight from the pain. And ever few seconds her skin would get paler and paler.

No one except Jay could bear to look at her. Atlanta was in tears again and she was burying her face in Archie's shirt. Archie was burying his face in her hair, whispering words of comfort into her ears, tears also streaking down his cheeks. Odie was on the other side of Theresa's bed. He was shaking all over and holding Theresa's other hand and gripping it tightly. Neil at first had just stared at her but after half a minute he finally gave in and started puking in the garbage can next to the door. And Herry was gripping on to the edge of the table next to Theresa so hard that splinters of wood were falling down onto the floor.

As all of this was happening Jay said nothing, did nothing, only crying and crying more violently when Theresa started to whimper in her sleep. So finally when the doctor was finished his rambling, a nurse bustled in and told the six teens that they were closing for the night, that they would have to leave Theresa here and come back in the morning. This caused all of them to start yelling, refusing to leave their friend behind, begging to let them stay with her. But the doctors would not allow it, they knew that they all needed their rest, and they would only sulk if they were in the same room as her. They promised them that Theresa was in good hands and would be able to come home with them soon, but this did not make them sleep any easier. To all of them, soon was just not happening fast enough.

So for the whole night the team worried, and for the whole night Jay replayed the horrible scene over and over again in his mind. Looking at every step he took, evaluating every move he made. What he should have done. Thinking to himself, _what have I done wrong? Why did this have to happen to her?_ Tears sprang into his eyes every time he thought about the accident. He never slept that night, not that he had actually expected to. And as soon as the hospital opened to visitors at 5:00 in the morning, Jay was there once again holding on to Theresa's hand tightly.

A couple of hours later, the rest of the team had come by too. But still they said nothing, they were still too afraid of Jay to speak to him. They were as sad as ever, and Jay could tell that by the looks on their faces that none of them had gotten any sleep that night. They still said nothing to Jay as Herry gave Jay a beautiful vase of delicate lilies, (Theresa's favorite flower) to place on Theresa's side table. No one still said anything to Jay or each other as Theresa started tossing and turning and moaning from pain causing everyone's heart to skip a beat.

They just sat there. Just waited. Hoping, praying, that Theresa would make it through all right. Soon then they thought lunch time had arrived, and much reluctantly, Neil, Atlanta, and Odie went to get some food. Herry would have also gone with them if he was not sleeping in a chair, making the walls vibrate with his loud snores. So only Archie and Jay were left there with Theresa. No one said a word. No one made a sound. Only the sound of Herry's snores and Theresa's soft sighs and breathes were heard.

Finally Archie spoke. "I am sorry Jay." He simply said not looking him in the eyes. "I am truly, truly, sorry."

Jay let out a large exhale of breath. "Why my friend are you apologizing?" He asked not looking at Archie either.

Archie sighed and looked up at Jay again.

"For what I said to you in the alley, how you were like Cronus, and how you just want to see Theresa suffer. You know that it is not true, and you probably know that I did not mean it either. But I also know that it probably had a BIG impact on you. But you see I was just so, so…"

"You do not have to say anything else my friend," Jay said looking up and smiling at him. "Apology accepted. Besides, it did not have that big of an impact on me."

But that was fully a lie. For the whole night, Jay had not stopped thinking about what Archie said. _I am not like Cronus, I am NOT like Cronus!_ He would tell himself or _me like Cronus? No, that can't be it, I am not like that Bastard!_ So for the full night he had not stopped thinking about him, and his words.

Jay looked back at Archie and saw that he was squeezing Theresa's hand tightly, almost as tightly as Jay himself was holding her hand. He was just staring at her face, and tears were colliding down his cheeks.

"I feel really bad you know." Archie said still having his eyes glued to Theresa's face. Jay looked at him oddly.

"I been thinking lately, about everything I have done to her. And everything she has done for me, yet I only mock her. How I kept on saying things like 'Drama Queen' and 'Paranoid'. And how she never called me names back in defense. Or never fought back when we argued. About all the horrible things I must have done to her. And all the good things she has done for me. It really has me thinking."

Jay said nothing. He honestly hated Archie whenever he would do something like that to her. Mocking her, tearing her down. It always reminded him about the bullies in his old elementary school. Yet whenever he saw him doing something like that, he could always tell that he did not mean it. This mater always confused him so he tried to ignore the subject. But almost all the groups' conversations ended or started in that matter.

Archie sighed again and looked at Jay with hope in his eyes.

"Do you think she will forgive me?" He asked him quietly.

Jay smiled, "Knowing Theresa, she easily will.

Suddenly Jay felt something shift under the weight of his hand. Jay looked down, it was Theresa. She started groaning a little and then sighing. Then Jay saw her eyes open the slightest amount they could.

"Did someone call?" She whispered and smiled at the pairs shocked faces.

* * *

Tee hee hee, I am soooo bad! Nobody likes a cliffy! Ok now I am excepting ALL of you to review my story. Especially since I updated quicker then last time. And plus it encourages me to right on, and update quicker. So DO you want me to update quicker? And DO you want me to continue? I sure hope so because I am continuing anyways!

Now **REVIEW!**


	4. Of Pillows and Phone Calls

Tee hee, another quick update! I am getting better at this! Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: Do not own COTT! Ok? DO I have to say it slowly for you?

* * *

Chapter four: Of Pillows and Phone Calls

Theresa smiled. "Why is everyone looking at me like that?" She asked, her voice becoming a little stronger, knowing the surprised looks on the boy's faces.

Theresa blushed as the boys just continued to stare, their mouths gawking out in disbelief.

"Come on guys," She said becoming redder, "I am not some endangered animal in the zoo or something."

Still Jay and Archie stared on; tears of happiness pouring down their cheeks. They still did nothing, to shocked to speak.

Now Theresa was getting worried. "Are you guys ok?" She asked putting a cold hand on Jay's warm shoulder. And suddenly without warning Jay rushed forward and gathered her body in his arms. He held onto her, more like crushed, with his strong arms. He pushed her as close to his body as he could, not daring to let her go. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, onto her ruby red hair and falling down her shoulders. HE was gasping out in crying and holding her tightly.

And Theresa just sat there, to shocked to move. Was this really Jay? HER Jay? She had NEVER seen him cry before. And why was he acting as though she had just died?

"Jay?" She asked nervously, trying to push away from him. She had never been this close to a man before. And she never wanted to! Even if she did like him, she new exactly what most relationships ended with. And she wanted nothing to do with THAT again. Not after what happened a few years back. Not when she had been so horribly abused by the one she had trusted most. But how could she believe that Jay would do something like that? HE wasn't like him, he, he, he never would betray her like Harrison did. But the aggression he was forcing into his hug, the look in his eyes, it scared her. For some reason it scared her like Cronus had taken Jay's place.

"J-Jay?" She asked in a wavering voice,

"I am so sorry Theresa," He whispered into her hair, still crying, "I thought, we all thought you might be, be," Jay's voice faltered him and his body shook.

Theresa finally pried herself away from him, and gave him an odd look.

"Jay? What are you talking about?" The fear that was haunting her moments ago melted away into worry for her friend.

This time Archie burst in. "WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" He screamed tears also pouring down his cheeks.

Theresa was surprised by his sudden outburst. "D-d-dead?" She whispered looking at Jay oddly, "What did I do to make you all think I was dead?"

Jay looked at her oddly, fear clearly showing in his eyes. "Do you not remember?" He said fearfully.

Theresa rubbed her head finally noticing the pain she was feeling in her head. "Not much really," She replied looking at the two of them. "Only a few things, a gun shot, a scream, terrible pain, but otherwise, nothing."

Jay was scared now, "So you do not remember what happened? What you did for me?" He whispered.

Theresa looked him strait in his eyes. _Why is he so afraid? _She thought. _And what is he talking about? What did I do for him that would make him cry?_

Curious Theresa swung her legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand up. She let out a gasp of pain, and her arms immediately clutched her side. She started to sway and she looked down at her bandaged side. There was a small patch of blood on the bandages. Jay and Archie quickly rushed forward and helped her lie down again.

Theresa's weary eyes tried to meet Jay's. "W-what happened?" She asked feeling her side rip in pain.

Jay looked at her and stroked her hand, he looked at Archie and he nodded.

"You were shot." He said still stroking her cold hand.

"W-when?" She asked her eye lids getting tired, and just begging her for sleep.

Jay sighed, "About 5:00 yesterday." He said.

"How did it happen?" She looked at him with big eyes, she did not remember any of this happening yesterday. Nothing about a gun being shot at least. But then her memory started to strike her and she gasped.

"What happened in the alleyway? With those two men!" She gasped trying to sit up but Jay and Archie forced her down again.

"Do you remember anything else?" Archie asked her. Theresa shook her head and looked at the boys. "Nothing." She whispered rubbing her head.

Finally they decided to drop the subject.

For a long time they just sat there in silence, listening to the sound of Herry's snores. Doing nothing, saying nothing, feeling nothing. All they could do was continue to stare at

one another. This was such an awkward position for all of them. Luckily then tense moment did not last long because Atlanta, Neil and Odie walked into the room loudly.

"THERESA!" They all exclaimed loudly dropping everything in their hands onto the marble floor and rushing over to the bed.

The next half hour was filled with hugs, laughter and tears as the seven teens rejoiced the return of their companion. Soon Theresa forgot all about that uncomfortable situation. Theresa sighed as she was pulled into yet another hug from Atlanta. It felt like an eternity their group had been apart. And now that they were all here together, now that they were all safe and whole, well it made Theresa's heart soar.

Half way during their silly reunion a pillow went flying smacking Herry strait in the face.

Odie burst out laughing causing the rest of the group to laugh and start to throw what ever pillows were in the room.

The Pillow War had begun.

Atlanta and Archie were having the time of their lives as Archie was holding Atlanta's face down into one of the pillows for smacking him in the face. Odie was screaming his head off as Herry was chasing him with six enormously large pillows stuck in his large hands. It was obvious that he wanted to see Odie pilled under them for laughing at Herry.

Jay got up and started whacking a feathery pillow at Theresa playfully hitting her on top of her head, earning himself a whack in the stomach from Theresa. Jay's smile grew wider and wickeder as he thought about something evil. Theresa noticing Jay's evil smirk squealed with fear as she tried to make a dash under the blankets. But she did not make it there in time, Jay got to her first. With much speed and agility, Jay pounced on top of Theresa and started tickling her around her neckline.

Theresa let out another squeal and started to squirm around, trying to escape Jay's fingertips. But Jay was to fast for her. Quickly he pinned her down with one hand and started tickling her ferociously with the other. Theresa rolled around and laughed on the plush like bead as Jay continued to tickle her.

"J-Jay, s-stop it t-this instant! She yelled out between her laughs and giggles.

But Jay would not stop. He tickled her and tickled her, not pausing or stopping when Theresa cried out for him to stop. But Theresa enjoyed it. She was laughing the whole time, apparently she was very ticklish. It was when Theresa yelped out, this time in pain that Jay stopped.

Theresa was no longer laughing. She was clutching her side painfully as her eyes began to water. She closed her eyes, trying to suppress her tears inside. Jay immediately got off when he saw the fresh blood stain that had appeared during their little tickle fight. And no matter how Jay tried to reassure himself, the blotch was getting bigger by the second.

The whole room seamed to pause. Everyone had stopped and had diverted their attention back to Theresa. She tried to sit up in the bed but was quickly reassured that was NOT a good idea as the blood blotch got slightly bigger as she moved. Quickly Jay helped her sit by placing his hand on her back and the other lightly holding her hand. Soon Theresa was lying down again and the blood spot did not grow or stain as she was lying down.

Then the room got quiet. No one spoke as Theresa looked at Jay oddly as she felt his other hand lock onto hers tightly.

"I'm sorry Theresa," Jay said not looking at her in the eye, "I did not mean for it to get so,"

But Jay was silenced as Theresa sat up slightly and placed her finger across his mouth gingerly.

"Don't say that Jay, don't tell me ever again that this was your fault. Because it is _not _your fault." She said forcefully but still with kindness in her voice.

Atlanta sighed as she went over to the bedside table and picked up some bandages,

"Well lets get you patched up Theresa, don't want you bleeding all over the sheets." She said as she sat on the other side of the bed.

Suddenly, Jay's cell phone rang. Jay did not even look at it.

"They can leave a message if it is important." Jay said still holding to Theresa hand.

But she shook her hand. "What if it IS important?"

But Jay was persistent and shook his head.

"I am staying here."

But Atlanta also shook her head.

"You go, we will stay."

Jay looked towards the rest of his team and they nodded. Jay gave one small smile to Theresa before turning around and exiting the room. Jay closed the door silently and leaned on the wall sighing as he did.

"Hello?" he said staring at the blank wall ahead of him.

"Jay? Jay honey is that you?" A voice said from the receiver.

Jay stuttered, "Mom?"

"Jay! You are there! Oh I was so worried about you! The doctor just phoned the house a few minutes ago but I was out bringing Denzel back from a friends house. And I was so scared when I got home and had a message saying that my eldest son and his friend got shot! I nearly fainted! Oh your brother and sister were so worried they burst into tears when I told them! The poor little darlings! And you Jay, are you all right? What happened what did you do? How is your friend? And PLEASE tell me what the heck you are doing out there in New Olympia? I thought you were in the space program! Do you know how much trouble you are in?! And do you know how happy I am just to hear your voice now?!"

"Mom, MOM! Just calm down for a second!" Jay nearly yelled into the speaker stopping his mother from her rambling.

Jay heard his mother take a few shaky breaths as she tried to calm herself.

"Ok," She said more to herself then to Jay, "I'm okay, I'm okay. I'm calm, I'm calm! OH JAY I WAS SO WORRIED!" Now he could hear his mother burst into tears.

Jay sighed as his mother continued to sob, but soon he could hear another voice saying something in the receiver.

"Jay?" A tiny voiced asked.

Jay smiled with delight as he heard his little brother's voice speak.

"Denzel? How are you?" Jay asked excitedly.

"Trying to calm mom down. Sorry I had to take the phone away from mommy but Mayle was trying to help calm mom so she seemed busy. Oh! But she seems better now so you can talk to her. Bye Bye big Brother!"

Jay heard a rattle so he assumed the phone was being passed on to his mom.

"Jay? You still there Honey?" His mom said eagerly into the phone.

Jay laughed slightly, his mom really did worry too much.

"Yes mom." He replied

He heard as sigh of relief through the phone.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" His mom said.

Jay sighed and for a long time, recounted the events of the day before. But left out the part about him hurting the gun man almost causing his death.

"Theresa is fine." Jay said as he finished his little recount, "Although she did get the bullet lodged quite deep into her side. I-I…. I am very worried for her."

He did not hear his mom say anything.

"You still there ma?" Jay asked.

"Yes." She replied, "Just thinking is all."

"Please give thanks to the girl for me. Tell her that no matter what, I am totally in her dept because she saved my son."

Jay nodded.

"Okay," he said. "Oh and Ma,"

But Jay was stopped as the door opened beside him and five teenagers came tumbling out. It was Archie, Atlanta, Odie, Herry, and Neil.

Jay paused for a moment looking at them all oddly.

"Ah mom I gotta go okay?" He said still looking at his friends.

"Okay sweetie but call me as soon as you can. Love you!"

"Love you to mom." Jay replied and quickly closed his cell phone.

He turned towards his friends oddly.

"What's up guys? I thought you said you would stay with her?" Jay said looking at his five friends square in the face.

Atlanta shrugged. "She got a call to. She said it was private."

Unsure Jay opened the door slightly and silently.

Theresa was sitting on her bed strait up, eyes brimming with tears as she held her cell phone to her ear. She slowly opened it and said in an unsure and scared voice.

"Hello?"

"THERESA ANNE WILLIAMS WHAT DID YOU DO!"

Theresa smiled, looking slightly scared.

"Hello to you to Father."

* * *

O.O Oh Theresa got in trouble! Theresa got in trouble! I am bad!

Sorry for not updating in a while, but please review! I had a writers block!


	5. The Fight

Hey, I updated! I hope you like this one, and I would like some reviews! I want to continue this story but if I don't get many reviews I may feel that there are not enough people to continue. Although I am proud to say I have had over 1000 hits on this story, it scares me to think that not even a tenth of you review!

Hopefully you all take my advice and review. Please?

Chapter Five: The Fight

Jay turned back to his companions. Many of the people who had been consistently taking before were now deadly quite. All were staring towards the room where the raised voices were coming from. All had worried and frightened looks on their faces.

Herry looked quickly around him towards the staring people.

"I think we should get them all away from here, something tells me her dad's more then angry." Herry said to Jay.

Archie snorted as the voices continued to raise.

"Something tells me he passed that line five miles back." Archie replied.

"You guys go ahead," Jay said looking back towards the door which was still slightly open, "I think I should stay here."

"Are you sure Jay?" Atlanta said looking frightently towards the door as well. "Are you sure another one of us should stay instead?"

Jay shook his head. "Get the people away from here first. We should have as few people as possible witnessing this."

The large group nodded and set of towards the crowd of staring patients, visitors, and hospital employees.

Meanwhile, Jay creaked the door open even farther then before so that he could see the argument more clearly.

"Your wrong dad!" Theresa tried to say, suppressing her anger.

Jay started to hear her father speak.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THERESA? YOU THINK I AM _WRONG _TO WANT YOU BACK HOME AFTER I HAVE JUST BEEN TOLD YOU HAVE BEEN RUNNING AROUND NEW OLYMPIA WITH SOME BOY GETTING SHOT!?"

Theresa's frown turned into a killing glare.

"If it weren't for that _boy_ I would not be here right now!" She protested in Jay's defense.

"I KNOW THAT! IF IT WEREN'T FOR HIM YOU WOULD NOT BE IN THE HOSPITAL WITH A BULLETT WOUND!"

"That accident was NOT Jay's fault!"

"OF COURSE IT WAS! IF IT WEREN'T FOR HIM YOU WOULD NOT HAVE …"

"If it weren't for him I would be dead by now! DEAD! Or even worse Raped!"

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT? DO YOU THINK I WANT THAT HAPPENING TO YOU AGAIN?"

"Well if you would just listen!"

"LISTEN! I DON'T HAVE TO LISEN! YOU HAVE TO LISEN! I AM YOUR FATHER!"

"WELL YOU SURE AS HECK HAVENT BEEN ACTING LIKE IT!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I HAVE BEEN THERE FOR YOU EVER SINCE…"

"NO YOU HAVENT!" Theresa screamed over powering her father, making him stop his rampage.

Theresa took a calming sigh and continued with a cracking voice.

"Dad, you've never been there for me, all you care about is your work. Even when the house burnt down, even when mum died even when the one I cared for most betrayed me, work was always the first thing on your mind."

"And I'm afraid dad," Theresa almost whispered, tears dripping down her cheeks, "I'm afraid that until you shape up, I never want to see you EVER AGAIN!"

"Then I never want to see you either _dear._ And now I don't even care, I don't even care. Go do whatever you want. Go run around with some son of a bitch, and go get yourself pregenet, I don't care._" _His voice snarled through the phone.

Those words broke Theresa's heart.

"I wish you had died in the fire." She whispered back angrily.

Without another word she slammed the phone on the ground, shattering it into a million pieces. She sank to her knees and cried. She let out horrible agonizing sobs as she thought about what she just said to her own father.

And Jay just stood there.

To shocked to even speak.

* * *

O.O am I bad or what! Please, please, PLEASE review!

And if you haven't already, read my other story Always There. It's a really popular one!

Signed,

Spiritgirl Of Japan


	6. Comforting words

Hi! Sorry for taking so long, please review! Do not think i forgot about all you loyal reviewers! I just had a writer's block!

* * *

Chapter Six: Comforting words

Jay tried to stay as silent as possible as he watched the teenaged girl continue to sob loudly. He had no clue what to do.

Should he leave? Give her some privacy and chase away the gathering groups of people? Or should he go to her in her time of need like a good friend would and comfort her?

Jay hastily chose the first one as her sobs continued to increase in volume, causing more people to look towards her hospital room. He started to walk towards them to shoo them away, but he realized he left the door open.

So he walked back and tried to close the door silently. He failed.

As soon as he tried to close the door he made a large squeak, causing Theresa's bloodshot eyes to shoot up to look at him.

They were locked into each others gaze for a long time. Theresa's emerald eyes gazing into Jay's coffee brown ones. Just gazing. But the gaze was broken when Theresa's eyes watered up again with tears, Jay stared at the floor guilty. He knew he should not have listened in. Since the gaze was broken, a long uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"H-how long have you been standing there?" She muttered silently, not looking into his eyes again.

Jay sighed. "Long enough." He answered guiltily. Closing the door and stepping inside the room.

Theresa nodded grimly, murmuring for him to come sit next to her.

Reluctantly he did just that. He slowly walked towards Theresa's hospital bed and sat down on the comforter.

For many long moments they sat together in silence, not looking at each other, neither of them spoke.

"Jay?" Theresa finally said after a long time of waiting. Jay looked up at her with a slight smile.

"Ya?" He said.

"I wish to apologize, for what my dad said about you." She whispered.

Jay smiled slightly, "Theresa you know I don't mind about what he said to me." Jay paused a look of complete rage coming into his eyes, "On the other hand you're lucky I didn't get a hold of the phone before you smashed it or things really would have gotten ugly." Jay grimaced in disgust.

"Some of the things he said to you were just, just," Jay's voice trailed off and a deep growl was realized from his throat.

"No, No! Please Jay!" She said pleadingly grabbing his arm to stop him from doing anything to rash.

"It was not my father's fault! It's just that……" Her voice trailed of and a small whimper escaped her throat.

Jay's eyes softened. He suddenly sat back down.

"Hey," He said softly as he saw the girl begin to whimper again. "Hey, it's alright Theresa. Don't Worry." He said soothingly, trying to calm her down.

Unfortunately, it did exactly opposite of what Jay wanted.

Theresa burst out crying again as soon as Jay said those words.

Jay sighed as he continually rubbed the girls back to comfort her. _Why do girls have to look so damn cute when their crying?_ Jay thought to himself as Theresa continued to sob on his shoulder.

Soon, Theresa's tears had ceased so she pushed herself away from Jay and wiped her teary eyes.

She mumbled a small apology to her friend before she reached over to the table to grab a tissue.

Finally, Jay could not resist, without even thinking properly, he blurted out what his heart was telling him.

"You look really pretty when you cry." He blurted out. Jay froze as soon as he said those words. He turned away, blushing ferociously.

Upon hearing Jay's flattering words, Theresa stopped crying. She looked at Jay oddly for a long time, her cheeks reddening with each passing second.

Finally, after a bit, Theresa smiled, she still blushed, but she was still smiling.

Jay smiled quickly back, but could not bear to keep eye contact with Theresa any longer.

After a long time of silence, Jay finally spoke again.

"Theresa," He said looking towards her, "What were you talking about? When you said that, well when you were talking about a fire?"

Jay immediately regretted saying that. He knew that one, Theresa would be even more sad, and two, it was none of his business.

Theresa's response was different then what Jay expected. He thought she was just not going to tell him.

She did exactly the opposite.

"I was wondering if you were going to ask." She mumbled quietly.

"You don't have to tell me!" He stuttered out quickly, waving his hands when he realized Theresa's distress.

She just smiled sadly. "No," She said taking his hand in her own, "I need to tell someone."

"Well you see," She paused as if unsure whether she should continue. "Well, uh, um, you see….." Her voice trailed off.

"Well two years back, their was an accident, that nearly caused my entire family to die."

Jay gasped softly.

Theresa continued, "Back then, my father's business was horrible, we didn't have much money left to pay all my father's workers. My family felt like we were all going to starve if we did not do something quick. But then there was this boy. Only a few years older then you and me and well," She paused, "He gave us some money so that we could get back on our feet."

"My mother didn't trust him. He just came out of the blue one day, offering to help us. But I," She stopped again tears beginning to fall. "I was more foolish then my parents."

"This boy, Harrison, he and I soon were in a relationship." Now she was sobbing.

"During our short time as a couple, Harrison and I had many…disagreements….soon Harrison became abusive, and with ever single kiss I ever got, had another beating attached with it. After everything he did to me, I still don't know why I still stayed with him. I was actually thinking that I was….in love with him….." Theresa paused again, tears continuing to pour.

"But, but he wanted our money much more then he wanted my love. All along he was stealing our money, bit by bit, he was robbing us. And that was because I was stupid enough to give him access to our bank accounts. When I finally caught him in the act, well he…he…" Theresa squeezed his hand harder, tears pouring down.

She seemed at a loss for words. So she sat there, crying onto Jay's shoulder as she tried to get those words out of her head. Jay couldn't do anything except for rubbing her back and whisper soothing words.

Finally, Theresa found enough strength to whisper three heart breaking words.

"He raped me." She cried out.

This lead to another crying fit. Jay gasped and tried to comfort her. But he was at a loss for words. He could not do anything, except shake with anger; his hand's balled into fists, his fingernails digging into his skin. His teeth bit against his lip ad he tried to calm himself. Jay sat there shaking, trying to comfort the broken down girl.

Finally Theresa stopped and mumbled an apology.

"So what happened? Did you get the police?"

She nodded. "But it did not help. Nothing could stop him. When the police finally caught him, he had sworn he would get revenge. He said he would make me watch ever single member of my family die. Well he succeeded, he soon escaped from jail. And came back to my home. He came in and set the house ablaze. Leaving my father, mother and me to die."

"The fire fighters came just in time. Or so I thought. When I woke up in the hospital the next day, they said that my mother was trapped inside. That there was no way that she could have been rescued. They left her in there to die." Theresa started crying again.

Only now did Jay find enough strength to wrap his arms around the girl and actually make an attempt to comfort her. He also soon felt himself crying. He felt so bad for Theresa, she hadn't done anything wrong to this Harrison guy, and yet he raped her and killed her mother. That bastard.

"I'm so sorry Theresa." He whispered into her hair as she started crying less violently.

Theresa looked up from his chest and gave a small smile. But that smile did not last as another thought sprang into Theresa's mind.

"Oh well," She said, "At least I didn't end up pregnant. Not that my father cares anyway."

Jay winced. He saw Theresa beginning to cry again. He knew he should try and keep the subject of Theresa's father as far away as possible.

"So, did he get arrested again?" Jay said quickly changing the subject. As soon as he said that Jay mentally slapped himself. _Nice going Jay, _He thought, _that was an even worse subject then before!_

Theresa sighed. "No," She whimpered, "He lost his life in the fire as well."

"Oh," He murmured. _Oh well, _he thought, _that cold hearted being deserved to burn in a blaze!_

Theresa started to whimper again and she reached for Jay's hand. Jay allowed her hand to fold around his.

Theresa in her own mind started to think about all that has happened to her recently. First there was the time her family had gone bankrupt, then the start of Theresa's relationship with Harrison. Then when Harrison…….did the unforgivable…... and was sent to jail. Then Harrison's escape and when he burnt down their home. And now when she and the others had been called together to defeat Cronus.

Everything seemed so far away from that time. Like her new life was from a whole different time and place then her old life. Everything seemed better now. So much more brighter then before. _But now, _Theresa thought, _I don't think Jay is ever going to stop thinking that this accident was his fault!_

Jay started silently cursing himself. _If I had just been more careful, more aware, Maybe Theresa would never have even gone into the alleyway in the first place! But then again, he should have been quicker in getting Theresa out of that horrible situation in the first place!_

Jay sighed as Theresa started to cry softly. Jay once again wrapped his arms around her small form.

_There must be something I can do! Something that I can do to make it up to her!_ As he pulled back slightly and looked at her face.

_Poor girl, _He thought as he hugged her again. _She has been through so much already. And now her own father does not wish to see her! And at Christmas time! When families are supposed to enjoy their time together! She will be all alone at Christmas! _

But Jay gasped inwardly as he grasped an idea. _Maybe she doesn't have to be alone!_

"Theresa?" Jay asked as he pulled back lightly. "I know you have been through so much already, and I know that you and your father are not……well…..not speaking to each other. But I was thinking, that maybe, if it was alright with you. Well….maybe you would like to spend Christmas with my family."

As soon as Jay stopped speaking, Theresa's head shot up.

"Y…You wouldn't mind? And your parents?" She whimpered.

"My mom is easy going and she just loves the idea of company!" Jay smiled reassuringly. "She would love to have you over for the holidays!"

"Are you sure it will be alright? You would not mind?" She asked.

"Of course! It will be awesome having you here!" He exclaimed.

After a moment or two of thinking, Theresa let out her biggest smile she had ever made.

"Oh Jay I would **_LOVE_** to!" She exclaimed clasping her hands together with excitement.

Jay smiled. "Good." He quickly untangled himself from her arms and walked towards the door. "But I will need to tell my mother."

Suddenly her smile vanished and the blood drained from her face. "Y-y-you won't tell her ab-b-bout ……him…….will you?"

Jay shook his head. "I will only tell her that you and your father had an argument. Nothing else."

Her smile reappeared quickly. "Thank you Jay. Thank you for everything!"

Jay gave her one more small smile before he excited the room closing the door behind him.

* * *

So? What did you think? Tell me please! Also I have two new stories I would like to write. One has no name yet, and the other is called 'Stranded'. Ok? Go to my profile and tell me which idea you like the best! I will probably write it a little later on, but it will get posted one day!

REVIEW PLEASE!

Signed,

Spiritgirl Of Japan


	7. Goodbye for now

Enjoy the chapter! **REVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Goodbye for now

Theresa smiled widely as Jay pushed open the hospital doors for her. She stepped outside and took a big breath of air, breathing in the wintery smell of New Olympia. Today was the day that Theresa was let out of the hospital. Today was also the day that she and Jay were going to fly over to Jay's home country, USA and stay there for the Christmas holidays. Right now the two of them were waiting on the sidewalk for Herry who was bringing his truck to take them home.

Theresa tried not to think of the reason why she was going with Jay to his home when she should be going to her own. But it was really hard not to. All she kept on hearing in her mind was her father's tormenting words. And the horrible thing that started this fight to begin with.

"Theresa?" Jay asked her suddenly appearing from behind her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

Theresa turned around and faced her leader. She put on her biggest, brightest smile and spoke. "Of course Jay." She said, "I am finally free from that boring hospital room! I have never felt better!"

But Jay knew her well enough to tell when she was lying. "You thought about your dad didn't you?" He asked her, knowing full well what the answer was.

Theresa bit her lip slightly. She could feel tears beginning to form, once again in Theresa's emerald eyes.

Jay and Theresa sat down on the white cement stairs and looked up at the sky. The sky was a clear blue, and every here and there was little tuffs of white, cotton like clouds, slightly covering the vast rays of yellow sunlight seeping down through the clouds and touching the snow. Today was definitely a beautiful day.

"You know it was not your fault right?" Jay said quietly when she did not answer his question.

Theresa's head drooped slightly. "It doesn't matter whose fault it was. My father hates me. He never wants to see me again. And as much as I am mad at him, I can't help but feel so……horrible... The only thing I have ever wanted was a family. A family who would never fight, who would never be separated. But once my mother died, I realized exactly how silly this idea was. My father never stopped blaming himself for the incident. That was when work became his top priority. When my mom died, I think a part of him died too."

"My father's health started to decrease rapidly. He ended up being in the hospital for days, almost a week! Finally the doctors realized what was happening to him. He was going into a state of depression. They didn't know what to do with him. The only thing they decided to do was sending me in, and tell him, that I was still here and needed his love to survive." She sighed. "But, I don't think that he wants my love anymore. Now I am not so sure he ever wanted my love in the first place."

She whimpered and drew her knees closer to her. Jay put his arm awkwardly around her. He really didn't like to see her so sad, but lately it seems that she has been nothing BUT sad!

Finally Jay turned her so they were facing each other. He looked straight into her pain filled eyes and looked into the depths of her soul. All Jay wanted to do right now was to take her pain away. But he knew he couldn't. He knew she didn't want to be hurt again. And as much as he promised her, he knew that maybe, if not on his own free will, he may hurt her. He may not want to, but he can't stop fate.

"Terri, everything will be okay, don't you worry now." He said smiling at her.

Theresa smiled back at him. "Hopefully, but all this wound is doing is giving me a very painful reminder."

"Just try and think of happy things. And as for the wound, just go easy on it ok? I will make sure no one will hurt you again. I promise you. But you have to promise me that you will be careful. Remember, no physical activity encouraged, and no heavy lifting."

Theresa smiled and nodded. "I promise you to."

Jay withdrew his arm from around her slender form when he heard Herry blast his horn from somewhere in the parking lot.

Jay smiled at her, and stood up, offering her his hand.

Theresa smiled and reached up to grab his hand. When she took a step she wobbled slightly, like she always did when she stood up. She stepped forward and after taking another step, found it easier to walk.

When they had made it to the truck, Jay opened the door for Theresa and she tried to climb up. But she winced at the pain in her side, and Jay helped her up instead. Theresa sit quietly in the middle seat in the back part of the truck. Her friends smiled at her happily and said their hellos, talking excitingly about how much they missed her being around.

The short trip back home was filled with laughter and enjoyment. They were all excited that their friend was finally coming back home. When they arrived in front of the tall brownstone apartment building, Theresa smiled with relief. Everything still looked the same. Her friends had not burned the place down yet.

Jay opened the door widely and offered a hand to Theresa. She smiled gratefully and took his offered hand. Allowing Jay to pull her from the truck gracefully and lead her up to the steps and into the brownstone apartment.

Theresa smiled once more as she looked around her familiar home. Everything mainly stayed the same during Theresa's stay in the hospital. It still had the familiar, apartment like smell to it, the smell of rust and city. Theresa didn't particularly like the smell as it did get quite annoying at sometimes, but over the past 12 months she had gotten used to the smell, now to her it smelled like home should.

She walked onto the welcome mat and quickly took the snow of her boots and slipped on her comfy slippers. She put her coat on one of the empty coat racks, and waited as her friends did to.

She walked slowly off the mat and walked towards the kitchen. There in the kitchen was Athena. Athena was in her usual ripped, knee-length navy blue robe/dress. She was frying up some pancakes for when they returned.

When she saw Theresa she screamed with joy and wrapped her in a HUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Bear hug.

"OH MY GOOD THERESA!" She said, her eyes beginning to water. "I was so scared! I am so sorry we, meaning the gods and me, could not come to see you! But with one of you in a hazardous condition, we were sure Cronus would brew up trouble! But I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!"

"A-a-a-thena!" She stuttered as she pried herself from her grasp. "Thank you. But please allow me to breathe before you strangle me."

Athena laughed and released her. "Ok, oh and I got a message from Persephone."

"Persephone? Why what happened?" Theresa said thoughtfully.

"Oh she just has a Christmas gift for you. One she wanted to give to you privately."

"Are you sure we are going to have enough time?" Jay said stepping forward. "We only have 3 hours until we have to be at the airport."

"That's three hours Jay!" Archie laughed. "I doesn't take that long to pact your things to head home."

Jay sighed. "But who knows how long Theresa is going to take."

Archie nodded thoughtfully. "Good luck my friend."

"I'm right here you know?" She said glaring at the two boys. They just smiled sheepishly. Theresa rolled her eyes and turned away, talking excitingly with Atlanta.

Swiftly and silently Jay appeared behind her and put his hands over her eyes. Theresa jumped with surprise and lifted her hand to meet his.

"What are you doing now Jay?" she said in a bored voice.

"Nope, not telling, it's a surprise." He said playfully.

"Come on Jay? Please?" she tried to pry away his hands.

Suddenly Herry's voice broke in. "If you two are done flirting with each other, you would realize that we have your surprise ready Theresa."

"So you can let go of her now Jay." Archie said slyly.

Jay immediately let go from around her waist, which apparently he had been holding with one hand.

The group started giggling while Theresa opened her eyes. She soon figured out that they were no longer in the kitchen, and were now in the living room. But the room was now different then before.

The couch had been completely removed and the table pushed against towards the wall. Right in front of the window that outlooks the highway was a ginormus Christmas tree. The Christmas tree was covered with colored orbs of blue, red, green, and white. Also decorating the tall tree were little glass reindeer and itsy bitsy, tiny whiny, cloth stockings with each of the hero's names on it. Stationed at the top of the tree was a glowing, shimmering white angel. It's had large white wings that spread out widely and had little sparkles dashed through it, making it gleam in the sunshine that shone through the window.

"Do you think we went a little overboard?" she heard Odie ask from behind her.

Theresa whipped around and gave them all a ginormus hug. Staring at them all in disbelief. "Guys this is amazing! It's all so beautiful!"

Jay shrugged. "Well we thought since we are not going to see each other over the holidays, we might as well have a party while we are all still here."

Theresa smiled at him thankfully. Then she turned around and gasped pointing at all the colorfully wrapped boxes lying under the tree. Some were huge while the others were small. "Presents!" she squealed as she clasped her hands together.

"We lets open them!" Atlanta said just as eager as Theresa. They both bounced over to the tree and found one with their names on it. Reluctantly the boys followed. As Theresa proceeded to open one of her presents Athena pulled on her arm.

"If we are going to do this, we are doing this in an organized way. Everyone sit down on the floor. I will hand out presents." She declared.

The boys shook their heads in disbelief. She was treating them like 6 year olds.

"How young does she think we are?" Atlanta whispered in Theresa's ear. Theresa giggled and watched Athena as she handed Neil a present.

Neil looked at the tag and found it was from Archie and Atlanta. He opened the box and took out the present. It was a gift certificate.

"What is this slip of paper for?" He asked looking at the paper up and down. "Is it my pay check?"

The group rolled their eyes. "It's a spa certificate." Archie said. "The only thing we could think of to give to you."

"We?" Neil inquired. "Since when have you and Atlanta become a WE? You haven't even gone on a date yet!"

Archie looked away quickly, hopping Atlanta would not see him blushing or she would get ideas.

Atlanta didn't seem to notice as she was to busy looking at a card on a rather long present. It was from Herry. She opened the long box and gasped with delight.

"Oh my flippin god! It's the newest GXT arrows! These things cost a fortune!!!!!" She said picking up one of the arrows delectably inspecting their makings. She ran over and gave Herry a huge hug!

"Oh thank you Herry! You're the best!" she said hugging him closer.

Herry began to blush and cough. "Ok Atlanta. You're welcome. You can let go now!" he said trying to push her off of him. But his face said otherwise.

Their shocked team mates gave quick glances towards Archie to see his reaction. His face was a resigned calm, almost to calm. But in his eyes there was a deep burning, and everyone in the room could see it. Jealousy was written all over his face.

"If you to are done yet." He snarled quietly. "Some of us would like to open the rest of our gifts."

Atlanta realized what she was doing and quickly let go of Herry and went back to her seat next to Theresa.

The next gift was for Theresa, which was from Odie. It was a very small gift, a box no bigger then a small book. She opened it quickly and, of course, it was a piece of machinery.

"Thank you Odie," she said smiling at him. "What is it though?"

Odie laughed at the expression on her face. "Theresa, it is not an it. Well it is, but it is smarter then an it. It's a Personalized Organizer. Something that will fit easier into your busy schedule. But there are a few more additions I added into it to make it better for you. So when any of us call your PMR, we can also call you on your Personal Organizer."

"Aww! Odie that is so sweet of you! Thank you!" She said smiling at him, showing her glossy teeth.

Next it was Jay's turn. Athena handed him a long, rectangular box. That was very short. This present was from Neil. Jay opened the box and took out a bottle. He read the label and rolled his eyes.

"What is it Jay?" Theresa asked looking over his shoulder and sighing, shaking her head as she to read the sign.

"What? What is it?" Atlanta asked.

"Blond hair dye." Jay muttered showing the group the bottle.

Everyone sighed and muttered except for Neil who looked very proud of himself.

"See! I knew you would like it! It is guarantee to work! And besides, brown is sooooooooooooo old!"

Athena took up another present, one that was for Herry. Herry quickly looked at the card and noticed it was from Theresa. He quickly tore open the packet and found so upgraded parts for his truck.

"Thanks Terri!" He said as he inspected the parts with round, joyful eyes.

"Your Welcome, I knew you would like them. They are top of the line quality."

So for the next half four they shared and opened their present. Everybody got a present from everybody. All except for Theresa and Jay. They were going to give each other's present actually on Christmas day.

So together they all collected the now torn up wrapping paper and put them in a garbage bag which they put outside. They all separated their gifts and some of the team took them to their rooms. But Theresa and Jay did not have time to idle around with presents. They had to get ready, for their plane left in an hour and a half.

Theresa laid all her clothes from her closet onto her bed. Trying to decide what to bring to Jay's house. She already decided to bring all her make-up (of course) and all her gifts from her friends. Finally she decided on her prettiest, colorful clothing. She shoved all of it into her duffle bag and plucked in her homework for the school as well. She also brought a first aid kid the doctor had given to her. It had the doctor's number in it, and lots of bandages, enough to supple her for a month. She neatly zipped it closed and walked to the bathroom. She grabbed her shampoo, razor, hair brush, curling iron, hair straighter, her conditioner, her 'girly stuff', soap, nail polish, nail polish remover, toothbrush, toothpaste, and her floss. She placed them all into another bag and zipped that closed. She then went back into her room and reopened her bag. She dumped the bathroom bag into her luggage and zipped it closed once more.

"Hey Terri? Are you done yet?" Jay called from downstairs. Smiling Theresa peeped her head out of the bedroom door and gazed down at him.

"I'm almost ready. Be patient!" she said smiling down at him.

Jay smiled to and rolled his eyes playfully. "Well hurry up! If you want to get to the airport AND see Persephone before we leave, we got to get going NOW."

Theresa smirked as she walked back to her room. "Oh don't be such a worry wart Jay. We will get to the airport soon!"

After she checked over her room to make sure she did not forget anything important, she swung her bag over her shoulder. But as she lifted the bag she let out a cry of pain as she stretched her stomach apart farther then she was supposed to. She fell to the ground, clutching her side as the pain overwhelmed her. He arms, legs, and her entire body were shaking. And she cried out again once more as the pain started to increase.

"Theresa?" Jay called from downstairs. Theresa heard many people rushing upstairs and soon the entire household was at her doorstep.

"Terri!" he said anxiously jogging towards her and outing one hand on the uninjured part of her waist. He placed the other arm around her shoulders, trying to lift her up. Herry on the other hand was able to do this much quicker then Jay could. He lifted Theresa up onto her bed and set her down.

Jay looked at her bag and sighed. "I thought the doctor told you no heavy lifting! You promised me you would be careful." He scolded her sitting down next to her.

"Sorry," she muttered, "I just forgot." She knew how pathetic her excuse was. But it was honest and true!

Herry shook his head. "Here, I'll put your bag into the truck." Without another word he swung her bag over his shoulder and walked out of the room. Everyone else followed. Although Theresa needed a little help walking.

They all filed into Herry's truck, and Herry roared the engine to life. As Herry pulled away from the small brownstone apartment, Theresa looked back with sad eyes. It was kind of hard to go away from your home. But this place wasn't really her home.

_Then again, _she thought as Herry drove to the school, _my father doesn't really want me back home, so this is the closest thing I have._

Herry pulled into the empty parking lot at the school and Jay got out of the truck to help Theresa out.

Once they were out they walked towards the school.

"We won't be to long." Jay called over his shoulder as they disappeared into the school.

They walked down the empty hallways and passed the dirty lockers. They turned around a few corners and stopped in front of the Janitor's closet. Theresa took out her pendant and placed it where the key slot should be.

The golden dial on the flat disk spun around three times and with a small click, the door busted open. Theresa took out her pendant and they both walked into the small, crowded room. Instantly the door closed behind them and for a few seconds they waited there together in the dark. An instant later the swirling blue portal of the gods enlightened them. Together they walked into the portal and appeared across the other side. Into the gods home. They walked in the golden trimmed halls outlined with silver, until they got to the golden fountain of Zeus. Water circled out of small spots of the fountain in thin, clear crystal like jets. Spraying both of the teen's faces with a cooling refreshment.

"So I will go see what Persephone wants ok Jay?" Theresa said smiling at him and walking towards her office door.

"Ok, don't take to long." He said smiling back at her.

Theresa walked up to the door and knocked. "Miss Persephone? May I come in?"

"Who is it?" a sing song voice answered.

"It's Theresa." She replied.

Immediately the tall golden door swung open revealing an anxious middle aged woman with long blond hair.

"THERESA DARLING!!!" She screamed hugging her hard.

"Good to see you to!" she said pulling away.

Persephone was about to pull Theresa in the room when she noticed Jay doubling over with laughter.

"Oh and Jay dear," she called out. "Hera wants to see you before you leave!"

Without another word she pulled Theresa into her office, leaving a stunned Jay alone in the hallway.

**Later in Hera's Office:**

"Miss Hera?" Jay called as he opened the gold wooden door to her office slightly.

"Hello Jay." Her mystic voice said from somewhere in the room. "I have been excepting you."

For some reason her words made Jay nervous.

She laughed seeing his expression. "Come now Jay. Come inside, no need to stay out there in the hall. Come in! Come in!"

Jay walked into the brightly lit room and sat down in a chair by the desk where Hera was waiting for him.

"Miss Persephone said you wanted to see me?" he said politely. "What ever for?"

"I have sent you here for an important reason Jay." She said sternly. "It's about Theresa and Cronus."

Jay froze. "What does Cronus have to do with Theresa?"

"Theresa is weak. She will not be able to fight well for a long time. Cronus knows this. He also knows that since you will be with your family over the holidays. You will be greatly distracted." She said looking Jay up and down.

"Hera I wont be distracted." He said sternly.

"Of course you will Jay. You will be with your family. So don't try and deny it! All I want is for you all to be safe and happy. I don't want Cronus catching you off guard and killing you, Theresa, and your family. All I want you to do is keep your guard up. And always keep Theresa in your sight."

"I wont don't worry." He said as he stood up and made his way towards the door. "I'm really sorry Miss but me and Theresa have to get going. We have to catch a plane ride home and the others are waiting for us outside."

Hera smiled and stood up as well, walking with him towards the door. "Just in case, you know where you can reach me. Just give Hermes a call and he will fetch me for you. Ok?"

Jay smiled walked out the door. "Alright Miss Hera. You have a good holiday ok?"

She nodded her head and smiled to. "Just don't forget what I said."

"Ok." He said closing the door behind him.

**With Persephone in her Office:**

Theresa sighed as Persephone once again asked a million questions. For the last five minutes that is all she had been doing. Asking questions like, '"How are you feeling?'" or "'does your wound still hurt?"'

"Miss Persephone," she said standing up. "I am sorry, but I have a plane to catch. I'm going to Jay's house for Christmas and the others are waiting for the both of us you see."

Persephone raced up and grabbed her arm, pulling her down to sit once more.

"But I have a present for you." She said standing up and reaching for something in her desk.

Theresa smiled. "But you already gave me the everlasting flower seeds. What more could I want?"

"Ah you see this is not a flower." She said walking back and holding out the present.

Surely this was not a flower. This was a bracelet. It looked like a silver charm bracelet outlined with gold. There were seven charms on this bracelet. One was a tiny little picture of an old Greek ship. The next was a small golden arrow. Then there was a silver spear outlined with gold. Next was a picture of a three headed snake. Then there was a horse that was such a weird shade of brown, it looked like wood. Then there was a small hand mirror outlined with gold. And the last one was a pure white flower.

"Oh Persephone!" she cried with delight. "This is a beautiful bracelet. But what do these charms mean?"

Persephone smiled with pleasure. "But you see, those are not charms, those are focuses."

"Focuses?" she asked gazing at the charms once more.

"Yes. Focuses that allows you to focus you telepathic energy to send messages to your friends. Each of these charms represents one of your friends. The ship is for Jay, the arrow for Atlanta, the spear for Archie, the three headed snake for Herry, the mirror for Neil, and the Trojan's wooden horse for Odie." She said pointing out each of the charms in turn.

"What about the flower?" she asked Persephone.

She smiled. "That is for me. Simply touch any of the focuses, and think, very, very hard about the person. Think of perhaps, a good memory or a time of happiness. Soon, you will have linked yourself to that person's mind. Only then will you be able to speak with them."

"Oh thank you Persephone!" she cried throwing her arms around the women. Persephone hugged her back.

"Your welcome dear. I did this so that time will never repeat itself on you."

Theresa smiled and pulled apart. "But now I must get going alright?"

She nodded and smiled. "Alright. See you after the holiday's Theresa!"

Theresa smiled and walked out the door into the hallway where she found Jay waiting for her.

"Hey," he said smiling as they both walked away from the fountain. "What did Persephone want?"

Theresa and Jay walked through the portal and pushed open the Janitor's closet door.

"She gave me a gift. Its really cool!" she said excitingly.

"What is it?" he asked as they walked in the parking lot where their friends were waiting impatiently.

"I'll tell you all at the same time." She said as Jay helped her step into the truck.

**At the Olympia Airport:**

"So you're telling me that this thing allows you to enter peoples mind's and speak to them?" Odie inquired, staring at her bracelet with wonder.

"Uh huh." She said nodding as her friends followed her and Jay towards the landing bay.

(a/n I think that is what you call it. Just don't correct me!)

The entire building was buzzing with business. People were running to catch flights and buying tickets at the ticket counter and food at the food court. Since it was the holiday's almost EVERYONE in New Olympia was in the airport either taking a flight to see relatives, or waiting for a friends flight to land.

"That is so cool!" Herry said looking at Theresa's bracelet once more before handing Theresa's luggage to Jay.

"No!" Neil wined. "It's creepy! Now you can here are thoughts! We can't keep any secrets from you.

Inside Jay winced. _On crap! _He thought as he looked anxiously at Theresa's hand. Praying that it wasn't touching the sailboat that was his focus. But thankfully, she wasn't. And she didn't even notice his sigh of relief when she started walking away to the washroom with Atlanta.

As soon as the two girls were in the washroom, Archie turned on Jay.

"So what exactly are you planning to DO with Theresa at your house?" he said with a sly grin.

Jay gave him a glare. "Nothing like _THAT _if that's what you mean." He growled.

Archie held up his hands defensively. "Hey I was only joking. But this would be the perfect time to tell her how much you really like her!"

He glared once more. "Not going to happen anytime soon!"

They stopped speaking immediately when Theresa and Atlanta came running up to the group.

"Jay time to go!" She said excitingly.

He nodded his head. "Ok." He turned and clapped Archie on the shoulder. "Take care Arch, and enjoy the holidays."

"You too bud, and remember what I said." He whispered the last part.

Jay rolled his eyes and said goodbye to the rest of them as well.

Theresa gave Atlanta a huge hug and then gave her hugs to the rest of the group. They then heard their flight being called up one last time.

"See you all after the holidays!" Theresa called back as both she and Jay waved goodbye once more.

They all waved back. "BYE!!!"

They walked down the small pathway that led them to the shuttle and boarded the plane. They took their assigned seats and watched as their plane took off into the sky 10 minutes later.

* * *

Soooooo? What do you think? Sorry it took so long to update. I've been real busy! **REVVIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** Got that? good.

Till next time!

Spiritgirl of Japan


	8. Of old ladies and Plane Chaperones

**Hi hi peoples! Are you happy I updated? I hope so! Enjoy the chapter! And sorry I took so long! 4 stories on the go remember! Stupid I know, but somehow strangely affective.

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it anyways? You know what I am going to say already so why should I say it? Well I am not going to: P Get used to it!

Chapter 8: Of old ladies and Plane Chaperones

"So Jay?" Theresa turned her head towards the seat beside her where Jay was sitting staring out at the sky from the plane window.

He turned to look at her and smiled, taking one of his head phones out of his ear and pausing his ipod mini which he had been listening to quietly.

Theresa had to stop her own face from heating up as his gorgeous eyes probed her own. She looked up to meet his eyes and actually did find herself blushing, and praying that Jay did not notice.

"What is it Terri?" he said to her kindly, eyes filled with amusement as he saw the girl blush.

"Where exactly are we going anyways?" She asked, blushing at her own question. Jay didn't really tell her exactly where his house was at all. When they spoke while Theresa was in the hospital, it was about plain stuff they would always talk about. None of them were really comfortable talking about Theresa going to Jay's house alone. And Theresa and Jay would usually blush when anyone of their friends mentioned the awkward request.

Jay's eyes grew rounder then before and he laughed at her loudly, though not too loud to catch the attention of the people around them. "So you are going on a plane to my home yet you do not even know where it is?" he teased her quietly. Smirking as Theresa made a face at him.

Theresa glared. "That is your fault, not mine! All you told me was that we were going to the United States of America! You didn't exactly tell me which state we were going to!" she snapped at him loudly, though she could not stop her face from growing redder because of the stupid question.

Jay held up his hands defensively as he saw the girl heat up from embarrassment. "Calm down Terri you know I was just kidding!" He said smiling. "I was only teasing you. I mean nothing by it."

Theresa smiled back and smacked his arm playfully. "I know, but really. WHERE are we going?"

"To a state called Detroit. Surely you've heard of this one?" he joked once more. Theresa rolled her eyes and Jay smiled at her.

As he saw her sigh and look out the window, he could not help but let his own pair of coffee bean eyes to follow her body's movement. He looked at the pretty red head once more and had to keep down a sigh of content. And no matter how hard he tried, he could not stop staring at her.

Soon though, his eyes traveled farther up so he was looking at her pale yet creamy colored face. The light that was shining from the afternoon sun beamed through the window and outlined her face perfectly. Her curtain of red fiery hair that was fanned out behind her head as she leaned back into her cozy airplane seat mixed with the beautiful rays of light that shone through the window. Her green eyes shone with excitement at the prospect of meeting Jay's family. And her cheeks seemed to still have that ever still rosy shine that glistened on her creamy, flawless skin.

When Theresa felt eyes upon her though, she looked around to face her friend to see if he was the culprit. Jay immediately changed his line of vision to the ipod mini in his hands that was playing 'Beautiful Girls' from Sean Kingston. He hoped that Theresa was not looking at him anymore and did not notice he was looking.

_Never know if you never look. _He told himself quietly as he slowly turned his line of vision to look back at Theresa to see if she was still looking. Immediately when he saw her wondering emerald eyes meet his eyes, he quickly turned his coffee bean ones so he was looking straight back down at his ipod.

But Theresa's eyes did not leave her friends face for many long minutes. Being the slightly clueless girl she was, she did not realize that her friend was gazing _at _her.

When Theresa looked closer at her male companion she realized a faint red tint lingering on his cheeks, which seemed to grow ever so slightly as Theresa's face neared his own.

Theresa leaned forward and out of her seat so she was just inches away from Jay's now tomato red face. She brushed back his short brown locks so it was not covering his face and looked into his eyes.

"You ok there Jay?" she asked, her eye brows rising as the boy muttered his response which Theresa took as a yes. What surprised her though was how his voice came out in a stuttered way and his eyes were not gazing at her but at her hand that was still resting on the side of his face. He immediately looked back at the girl and Theresa felt her eyes widened even at herself as her hand remained for a little longer on his face.

She felt her own face heat up with embarrassment and shock at her own actions. What was happening to her?

She quickly removed her hand from his face and shifted her body so she was sitting properly once more in her seat.

She heard Jay let out a quiet, yet shaky breath as the girl moved her eyes away from his own and looked out once more into the cloud covered sky outside of her window.

Theresa tried to shake of the warm and weird feeling inside of her. But it did not go away even after a few minutes of waiting. It only increased when she felt Jay's eyes linger back upon her once more.

She shyly bit into her processed turkey sandwich and her blushing red face turned to a beet red look of horror as she forced herself to swallow the terrible item of food. She choked on it quietly as she forced it to go down her throat as quickly as possible. But her mouth revolted against it and she had to wait a few moments before her mouth finally gave in. Her stomach did a back flip as it digested the food and Theresa groaned with distaste.

She picked up the processed turkey sandwich and glared at it like it was evil.

She grimaced with disgust as she saw someone's hair in the sandwich. She had to keep down a shriek and cry as she stuffed the sandwich back into the bag, not daring to look at it any more.

Now she knew why people always hated plane food! It was disgusting! She herself had never been on a plane before or at least not a public one and had never tasted the horror which is processed food.

Jay laughed at the disgusted face she made and took out one of his white ear phones from his ear.

"That bad eh?" he said reaching down into his backpack on the floor and digging inside its contents. Theresa nodded a hand still over her mouth and Jay laughed once more.

"Ya, I know it is not that good. But believe me, I have had worse!" he said finally reaching what he was looking for. His water bottle. He smiled at her kindly and passed her the water bottle from his back pack.

Theresa yanked the water bottle from his hand and pressed it to her lips, drinking greedily from the bottle.

Jay laughed again as she brought the bottle down from her lips and wiped her mouth.

"Disgusting." She mumbled stinking out her tongue in disgust.

Jay smiled. "It can't be that bad." He said smiling. "Like I said earlier, I have probably had worse."

Theresa raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" she said reaching back inside of her own bag and taking back out the terrible excuse for food. She glared once more at the evil thing before sticking the sandwich in front of his face. "Why don't you eat it then?

Jay held up his hands defensively and chuckled as the young women glared at the sandwich once more. "I'd rather not."

Theresa grumbled once more about sending a health inspector before placing the sandwich back into her bag and pulling out her own pink ipod video player and switching it to one of her favorite songs.

Jay smiled once more at the foul mood girl before placing his own headphones into his own ear.

The rest of the trip was slow and surprisingly very boring. Until the little boy sitting behind Theresa thought it would be funny to pull on Theresa's hair. That is when things started to get ugly.

Usually, Theresa was very good with kids. She had many different babysitting jobs although she didn't even need the money earned. She always loved kids and promised herself that when she was ready, she would have one of her own. She was always patient and loving to all children she knew. She had taken a strict babysitting course that told her exactly what some annoying children might do. And she was usually very patient with kids like these. But Theresa could not take it anymore when the boy began to wipe his nose on her hair. That is when she could ignore him no longer.

She turned around slightly in her seat and glared at the boy with her eyes, although her mouth was formed into a tight, uncomfortable smile.

"May you please stop that?" she said in a sickly sweet voice, her fists clenched tightly at her side.

The boy stuck her tongue out at her and Theresa immediately knew that this was one of those rebels that gave everyone a hard time.

"Why?" he said smirking at her dangerously. "I'm doing nothing wrong." He gave her that what are you going to do about it kind of look.

Theresa glared at him, this time openly.

"Listen up here kid!" she snarled, her eyes as sharp as daggers. "Stop that right now or I swear I will-!" but Jay finally caught on to what was happening and grabbed on to Theresa's arm and pulled her back so she was facing the front of the plane again.

He looked at her smirking. "I thought you were supposed to be good with children?" he said teasingly.

Theresa snorted. "This kid is not like a child! It's like a demon! I have never met a more annoying kid in my entire life!" she whispered quietly, hoping that the grandmother did not hear her harsh words.

Jay smiled kindly. "Don't worry Terri." He said patting her shoulder. "Just ignore him."

Theresa groaned and smiled sadly. "I don't think I can Jay. This kid is so……….so…………UGH!" she groaned digging her head into the back of her seat.

Jay chuckled as she pouted like a small child. Crossing her hands over her chest and throwing daggers at the kid behind her.

"Here Terri." He said moving into the isle. "You can take my seat. Go ahead take it." He said kindly as she shook her head in hesitation.

"Are you sure he won't bother you as well?" she said.

Jay smiled and shrugged. "There is not enough hair on my head for him to pull anyways. Don't worry, just go ahead and take my seat."

Theresa smiled up gratefully. "Thank you Jay." She said in a small voice sitting down in his seat.

Jay smiled in response and sat in Theresa's old seat. "Don't mention it." He said quietly.

Although as soon as he sat down, Jay immediately regretted his choice. For this boy knew that Jim would give up his seat. So he left a little present for Jay when he sat down in his new seat. A big lump of pink sticky, bubblegum.

Jay reached behind his head and felt around for the gum in his hair. When he finally found it, he shivered as he felt the kids spit on the gum. He heard the kid laughing hysterically behind him. Jay growled and pulled the gum out of his hair, wincing slightly as he touched the mob of gum. He turned around menacingly and raised his hand, ready to throw this into the boy's hair.

But his hand was immediately restrained by the boy's grandmother. Although Jay did not know who it was at the time, Jay automatically knew that it was and old lady when she swung her purse at his head.

"Young man!" she said harshly in her high pitched voice. "I will have no bullying happening upon my grandson!"

The boy laughed at them and pointed at them, clutching his stomach from laughing so much. Immediately, the grandmother began picking on the kids faults.

"Juliano Anthony!" she exclaimed loudly. "Don't you know it's rude to point?"

Jay chuckled and Theresa burst out laughing. But she quickly covered up her mouth to suppress her giggles when the Grandmother glared at her from behind. Yet the Grandmother made sure that they were not bothered by that annoying kid for the rest of the airplane ride.

Theresa ended up sleeping through the rest of the trip. Or at least for a better part of it. She actually slept to her heart's content on top of Jay's shoulder.

Jay blushed at first when Theresa first leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Theresa?" Jay whispered uncertainly. "Er, what are you doing?"

Theresa did not reply and her eyes did not flutter open like Jay expected them to. She only muttered in her sleep and snuggled into his shoulder deeper, allowing the smooth yellow fabric to engulf her face.

Jay could not stop his face from heating up as she sighed in her sleep and leaned closer onto Jay. Soon enough, without both of them really realizing what was happening; Theresa was fast asleep on Jay's lap. Jay stared at her wildly at first. But soon, his face did not heat up anymore. And he felt his hand move down to her long flame like hair that was partly fanned underneath her. He slowly began to stroke her hair and she sighed with content in her sleep. Although he did not really understand why. It just seemed, right. Perfect actually. And Theresa looked so comfortable sleeping on him, so happy and blissful. And he didn't want to disturb her.

But he could not stop the annoying little kid from waking her up. All the sudden he burst out laughing as he looked at the two teenagers cuddling.

"EWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled out pointing and laughing. "THERE GOING TO KISS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY WILL GIVE EACH OTHER COOTIES GRANDMA!"

Of course this was not what Jay was planning on doing anytime soon, but the Grandmother did not know that. Her face swung forward toward Jay's, her cold, steel blue eyes filled with disgust.

"I will have none of your teenage nonsense happening in front of my grandson young man!" she snapped at him knocking him once more over the head with her pink, fur covered purse. Her face going at red as her rose pink cardigan.

"I wasn't going to!" he protested, holding his hands up defensively. His own face blushing up with embarrassment.

All the corruption woke Theresa up though and she sat up stretching. "Can you keep it down Jay?" she said rubbing her sleep filled eyes. "I'm sleeping here!"

This statement did not help the situation though. The boy's grandmother gasped and she glared at Jay dangerously.

"Trying to kiss a girl while she is a sleep! That is abuse! Sexual harassment! I will call the police on you if you try that again!" she yelled at him waving one of her pungent fingers in his face, not really caring about the attention she was causing.

Jay glanced around at the now staring people and felt his face heat up once more. The plane chaperone quickly came over to the old women. He looked to be anywhere between his early twenties and early thirties. He had blond hair like Neal's that was slicked back and icy blue eyes that stuck out like diamonds. He had a skinny build and was sickly skinny; so much, that Theresa bet if he took a deep breath, she would be able to see his rib cage.

"What seems to be the problem miss?" he said in a sickly sweet voice that made Theresa shudder. He had one of the voices of a boy who thought he was superior to everyone else, and was so overconfident that it made Theresa want to throw him off the airplane already.

The elderly lady still pointed at the blushing Jay and then once more to the obviously confused Theresa.

"This young man was trying to kiss this young lady while she was asleep! That is sexual harassment! CALL THE POLICE I SAY!" she bellowed, causing more people to look around.

Theresa looked at Jay oddly. "What is she going on about Jay?" she asked, blushing as the women's words sunk in. "You were not trying to do that were you?" she asked, her head cocking to one side with the innocence of a child.

Jay shook his head ferociously. "No, I wasn't. You know I wouldn't!"

Theresa smiled and looked at the chaperone. She battered her eye lashes at him sweetly and talked in her best innocent girl voice, yet adding into a hit of shyness that attracted the chaperone's attention immediately.

"Please, my friend meant no offense to anybody." She said, trying to sweet talk the chaperone.

Unfortunately for him, and fortunately for Jay, Theresa is a huge flirt and has been in the past. So she knew very well how to sweet talk the boy into seeing things her way.

"We were doing nothing wrong. My friend was just trying to awake me because he heard we were landing soon. He was not trying to do anything. I promise." She said battering her long, delicate eyelashes at the boy causing his face to heat up. She pursed up her lips a bit once more and, to Jay's astonishment, pushed her chest out to grab the boy's attention.

"What do you think your doing Terri?" he hissed angrily as he saw the boy beginning to look.

"I am trying to get YOU out of trouble!" she hissed back at him, her lips hardly moving so no one would notice.

Jay's face was also heating up, but it was in pure anger. He did NOT like the way Theresa was looking at him. Although, he would have given ANYTHING to have Theresa look at him like that.

Soon the man sighed in content as he gazed at Theresa once more. Jay immediately put his hand around her arm and glared at the man, telling him to back off quick or die.

The chaperone knew Jay meant what he said so quickly turned his attention back to the old lady.

"Miss," he said in an uneasy voice, still affected by Theresa's charm. "There is no reason to get over reacted. They have assured us that they were doing nothing of the sort to each other. And it is very impossible to be able to get the police up to an airplane anyways."

Without saying another word, the young man left, smiling flirtatiously at Theresa as he passed her. Only when the blond haired chaperone had got back into his seat did Jay let go of Theresa's arm.

"Don't you think that was overdoing it just a little bit?" he hissed, trying to control his anger.

Theresa shrugged her shoulders quietly. "It worked didn't it?" she said quietly elbowing him in the ribs. "Since when did you get so worried?"

"Since those boys tried to rob you back in New Olympia!" he grumbled angrily as he turned back around so he was properly positioned in his seat once more.

She shook her head. "Alright I am sorry, you happy now?"

Jay looked away from her, obviously still angry.

Theresa bit her lip, trying to forget his hurtful stare. She took a breath and calmed herself and then, it all struck her like lightening.

Jay _cared _about her! He was _worried _about her safety. And, he was _jealous_ of a plane chaperone because she pretended to hit on him when they both knew she did not mean it.

Theresa found herself smiling slightly. Things were going better then she thought they would.

"Hey Jay," she said turning to face him once more as the boy placed his headphones back into his ears and listened to 'Points of Authority' from Linkin Park.

Jay sighed and paused his music once more. "What is it Terri?" he said, trying to control his jealousy as he saw the plane chaperone still looking at her from behind.

But all emotions except for love were washed away as her eyes met his. He smiled lightly and Theresa smiled in relief, realizing the boy was not mad with her any more. Only then did she find it safe to talk again.

"What is your family like?" she asked him, her emerald eyes filled with curiosity.

Jay laughed. "They are everything a family is supposed to be like I guess." He said shrugging his shoulders. "There is my mom, and my little brother and my little sister. I also have an older brother, but he died a few years back."

Theresa gasped. "Oh Jay!" she said lacing her hand in his. "I am so sorry!"

Jay shrugged his shoulders once more and sent her a reassuring smile. "Don't be. He and I, we didn't really get along. And he always gave my mother a hard time. He would disappear for weeks on end and then suddenly reappear. I guess I kinda miss him, but there were no really good memories about him for me to hold on to in his absence. The only real people he was nice to was Mayle and Denzel."

"Mayle and Denzel?" she said, cocking her head to one side.

"My little brother and sister." He said.

"How old are they?" Theresa asked eager to get off of the topic of Jay's dead brother. And she was really excited to learn more about his family.

"Denzel is ten and Mayle is eight. You are going to absolutely love them! They are really nice kids. And I am sure they will like you." He said sending her another reassuring smile as her thoughts wandered.

Theresa silently thought back to what Jay said about the people who lived in his household and quickly realized, Jay did not mention his father.

"What about your father Jay?" she said in a quiet voice, realizing that Jay must have a reason for not saying his father. She immediately assumed the worst though. Could Jay's father also be dead?

Jay shrugged once more and his eyes met hers. "He is dead too. I didn't really know him that well. I was little when he died, only about ten years old. Denzel was four and Mayle was hardly a toddler. The only one who really knew him was my mom. And she never talks about him. But I have some pictures of him at my house that I can show you."

Theresa nodded slowly. "Only if you want me to see them." She said quietly. But inside her head she could not help but feel a twinge of guilt at bringing up a sad subject for him.

Jay did not even know his father before he died. At least Theresa knew her mother before Harrison killed her.

Suddenly both Jay and Theresa heard the speaker on the plane go on and Theresa looked out the window. While she and Jay had been talking, she did not even notice that they had just landed on the runway.

"Please remain seated until the plane is at a complete stop." The bored voice on the microphone said loudly. "Do not remove your seat belt until the plane is no longer in motion."

Jay looked at Theresa and smiled. "Here we are Theresa." He said smiling. "Detroit, otherwise known as the motor city!"

Theresa smiled back at him but she felt her nerves screaming out to her. This was it.

Theresa silently prayed against all odds that Jay's family would love her as much as Jay said they would.

* * *

**HEYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! Sorry for not updating once again for the longest period of time. Hope you liked it! Review guys!**

**Thanxs to:**

**For reviewing! REVIEW AGAIN!**


	9. Meeting the Family

**HI HI! Glad I updated? Hope so! Enjoy chapter 9! And I will try to update quicker now. But remember, 4 stories on the go! Anyways, REVIEW!**

**Once again thank you to:**

**MichaellaLoe**

**nothin but Troyella**

**cindy**

**fanfiction fan110**

**aik sachcha ruh**

**eplas12**

**Nickelbackgirl.001**

**Animelover5995**

**Byakuxhisa4eva**

**acting-singing-bella**

**Melosa16**

**AND **

**photo41**

* * *

Disclaimer: See all my other chapters! I am NOT saying it again!!

Chapter 9: Meeting the family

Theresa held her breath as she felt her shoe padded feat step quietly off of the plane and onto a narrow, pathway that led to the main building of the Dakota airport.

Jay was next to her, carrying both his and her own backpack on his shoulders, (because he kept insisting that the strain would hurt her side). But to Theresa, it was almost like he was an eternity away.

Her heart was beating rapidly, and she was almost sure that Jay would be able to hear it.

She began to bit on the inside of her mouth, then her lip, and then back onto the walls of her mouth again. She continued to add pressure, trying to calm her nerves.

But so far, nothing was working.

Her breathing became shallow and she tried to make her breaths more silent as her deep breathing was attracting attention of passing by people. But forcing her breaths to calm did not help her nerves from calming either.

In her mind she rolled around everything that was going to happen and only one thing seemed truly important.

She was going to meet Jay's family, in only a few moments.

Jay noticed the worried expression on her face, and had to suppress a small smile. "Your face is telling me you think your meeting death." Jay said smiling, although he was still looking straight ahead.

Theresa swatted him on the shoulder lightly, but her eyes did not leave the ground and she refused to answer.

Jay sighed and rubbed his right hand against her left in a comforting motion. "Don't worry. I already told you they would like you. My mom loves having guests and the kids love having someone else to play and hang around with."

Theresa let out a shaky breath, really wanting the attention off of her.

"Where are we supposed to go? We don't have a car or anything." Theresa said in a small voice, her face turning pink as she noticed his hand still hadn't moved from her own.

Jay quickly removed his hand from hers as he to realize what he was continuing to do. His own blush quickly reaching his cheeks.

"My mom is already somewhere here at the airport. She called me before we left New Olympia and told us to meet her at parking lot B. She's waiting for us there right now probably." He answered her. Jay laughed slightly as he thought bout what he just said. "Actually, knowing her she has been there all morning."

Theresa just laughed slightly, although the beating in her abdomen refused to stop. Together they walked quickly towards the parking lot that had the blue sign with the letter 'B' written boldly in white paint.

Theresa refused to look at Jay any more then necessary. She found herself biting on the side of the inside of her mouth once again. She started biting harder and harder, still unable to control her nervousness.

She found Jay's hand weaseling its way into her own and took a large amount of comfort from it, all though she would never say so out loud.

Soon though, she and Jay found their hands slipping apart and Theresa looked down at her hand. She shook her head sadly when she realized it was because of her sweaty palms.

She knew she shouldn't be nervous, if the family she was about to meet was Jay's family, she was sure she would feel comfortable.

She didn't even know why she felt so nervous, it wasn't like she was a shy young women. And she has never been afraid about meeting new people. So why was she so scared?

But secretly, inside, she knew why.

It was because it was _**Jay's **_family she was meeting. She wanted to make a good impression on his family. So that perhaps, if she and Jay ever got together, his family would approve.

Because they both already knew that Theresa's father didn't approve.

Suddenly she heard Jay gasp which caused her to look up at his face which was a mixed expression of excitement and pure joy.

"Mom!" he yelled waving his free hand in the air violently. Theresa followed his gaze to look at three figures which were standing to the side of the hallway waving at him eagerly.

"JAY!" she heard two small voices yell louder then thunder.

Jay's head shot up and the calm expression on his face grew until it was a full blown smile.

Seconds later Jay was pushed to the ground by to bubbly, giggling children, both of them shouting his name with much enthusiasm.

Jay laughed and gathered the two young children in a gigantic hug.

"Good to know that I was missed." Jay said smiling as the two kids looked up at him.

One was a little girl, probably no older then eight years old, and the other was a cute 10 year old boy.

They both grinned up at their older brother and Jay smiled down in return.

"We missed you Jay." The little girl said smiling cutely, revealing a gap toothed space on her left eye tooth. "Why did you go to that stupid NASSA thing anyway?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Don't you remember May? Jay wasn't AT NASSA! That was why mom was mad at him remember?"

Jay winced slightly at his words. "Mom's mad?" he said smiling sheepishly, "I guess I should have expected that."

The light haired boy shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Ya you should of, I takes a lot to make mom angry. But don't worry." He said patting his brother's head as Jay knelt down next to them. "I am sure she'll go easy on you since it's your first day back."

By now a loud scream was sounded causing several people to glance in their direction.

"JJJJJJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A loud voice sounded in the hall as a middle aged woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes came running towards them.

Jay took a deep breath, laughing slightly as he shook his head.

"She will be here in three……..two………o-!?" Jay didn't have enough time to finish his sentence as the woman ran into her sons arms.

Mrs. Parker's face was covered in tears and her body was shaking as she buried her face deep into her son's sweater. Jay put his strong arms around his mother's wide framed body and pulled her tightly to him as the women's shaking voice was muffled through his clothes.

"Oh my god Jay….I thought you were going to die when I heard what happened." She whispered in a muffled voice as she began to sob once more. She pulled her face back away from him and smiled a wet smile at him.

Jay smiled into the slightly shorter woman's dark brown hair. "Hi to you to mom." He said smirking slightly.

Jay's mom pulled back from the hug and kissed her son on his forehead. Although she had to go on the tips of her toes just to reach him. She smiled slightly and then scowled gently.

"You have a lot to explain young man." She whispered in his ear as she pulled him into another hug.

Jay smiled, tears almost coming to his own eyes. He was finally home, back with his family. Where there were no demon like mythological creatures, no gods, and most definitely, no Cronus. He wanted so desperately to tell everyone about why he was in Olympia, but instead, he just said: "I missed you to mom."

She backed up and turned towards Theresa smiling. "Welcome my dear. You must be Theresa!" When Theresa nodded Jay's mom hugged her gently.

When Jay's mom pulled back Theresa smiled. "Thank you so much for allowing me to stay here over the holidays Mrs. Parker." She said politely as she saw Jay bent down next to his brother and sister hugging once more.

Mrs. Parker just waved her hand and laughed a sing song laugh. "Oh it is just Caytlin dear. And besides, it is the least I could do after you saved my little boy." She said and Mrs. Parker glanced at Theresa's side worryingly. "It doesn't hurt terribly does it dear?"

Theresa shook her head reassuringly. "Do not trouble yourself Mrs. Parker." She said laughing slightly as she shook her head when Theresa still didn't call her Caytlin.

The truth was, it always stung like hell! But there was nothing she could do to stop it. The doctor had given her pain killers, but those were to be used sparingly and she only had a small bottle to last her the entire trip. And besides, she wasn't going to tell Jay's mom how much it hurt, she would just fuss about it, like a mother.

Just like her mother would do if she was alive.

Theresa desperately wished that her mother was still alive. Everything that had happened in the past few years had made Theresa terribly regret some of the things she took granted for when it came to her mother. Every day she kept on thinking about if she could re do that one visit, that one time Harrison had come to her in the middle of the night and destroyed her future forever. But she knew that there was no way you could go back in time, it was impossible.

Well, except for Cronus, but she was not about to ask him for help.

Suddenly, the little girl with the dark hair in pink tails looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Are you Miss Theresa?" she said in a polite and shy voice as she gazed up at the taller female.

Theresa smiled down at her. "Theresa is just fine hun." She said smiling. "What's your name?"

She smiled again reveling the gap in her teeth again. "I'm Mayle! You can just call me May! I just turned nine!" she said a proud voice.

"Nine!" Theresa said exclaiming at the young child and laughing slightly. "You're pretty tall for a nine year old! By the time you're twelve you will be up to my shoulders!"

Of course this was not true, but Theresa statement had the young girl beaming with admiration and pride.

Theresa giggled and looked at Denzel who was looking away from Theresa. Not impolitely, but it was just obvious to Theresa that Denzel, although being the older of the two younger children, was not very good with talking to strangers. But there was something else Theresa could see in the boy's green eyes. A lack of trust. He didn't trust her.

But Theresa did not seem to mind; after all they had only just met. She knew she would have to earn this younger boy's trust before she could even think of him liking her.

Jay seemed to notice this to and elbowed his little brother softly in his back. Denzel looked up at Jay and Jay smiled down at him.

"Be polite Denzel, introduce yourself." He said quietly smiling in encouragement.

Denzel simply nodded and turned back towards the tall red haired beauty. "I'm Denzel." He said offering his hand to her. "Nice to meet you." He spoke quite politely but his words weren't as heart warming and friendly as Mayle's words were.

Theresa smiled slightly, although her happy face dampened again. She held out her own hand and they shook their hands quietly.

As soon as Theresa's hand touched Denzel's skin Theresa felt something sharp prick on the corners of her mind. She tried to stop herself from pulling back her hand quicker then necessary.

She had not felt anything like it before, but the burning pain she felt in the back of her mind was so strange it was scary.

But when she saw the younger boy put on a small smile, almost a smirk, as if he knew of her pain, Theresa let go and put on a small smile of her own. The boys smile soon grew gentler as if it was a small sign of apology. No one seemed to notice the strange connection they seemed to have except the two of them.

Mrs. Parker smiled and helped Jay by carrying one of the bags. Jay protested.

"Mom! I can carry those don't worry!" Jay said as his mother lifted one of bags onto her shoulders.

She smirked slightly and laughed. "Jay, I may be old, but I am strong. And I AM your mother don't forget! That does give me some obligation to help you."

Jay tried to object some more but they all knew that Caytlin would not give in. When Jay finally gave up and lifted Theresa's bag onto his back. Theresa didn't want to keep making Jay carry her stuff, she never liked feeling weak. So she also started to protest, but she knew that Jay was Caytlin's offspring, so he would most definitely be as stubborn as her.

Jay's mom laughed as she saw the two teenagers bickering as Theresa insisted on carrying her own bag.

"You to fight like a bickering couple does do you know that?" Mayle said giggling slightly.

Mrs. Parker glanced down at her youngest daughter. "Now May, be polite." She turned her head towards her son and guest. The two of them had a red tint to their cheeks which made Mrs. Parker smile.

"Come on you two." He said motioning to them as she pointed to the parking lot. "Lets get to the car so we are back in time for supper."

* * *

**Hiya guys!!! Glad that I updated? Lets try to make 100 reviews ok? Thank u all for reviewing btw. LUV YOU!!!!!!!!  
**

**Signed,**

**Destiny's Daughter**

**(YES, I know! I changed my name yet AGAIN!)**


	10. To Be Loved

**Hia guys! Sorry if this update was really slow. I am sure you will love this chapter though. As I was writing it I had to contain my giggles during one of the scenes. **

**Thanks to:**

**Acting-singing-bella**

**Aveline**

**XxXDrama QueenXxX**

**Madusa and the "Wizard"**

**Cindy**

**COTTfan**

**Kit Kat**

**Smiles420**

**CompetiveSwimmaChick**

**Nickelbackgirl.001**

**Arianna**

**And **

**Anonymous**

**For Reviewing!**

**LOVE YOU:P and thanks for helping me make it to 100 reviews!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten: To be loved

"So Theresa?" The young red head heard a light female voice call from the front of the small mini van they were driving in.

Theresa smiled and was pulled out of her deep thoughts. "Yes Mrs. Parker?" she said sweetly, her voice anything but fake though.

She heard Jay's mom scowl at her slightly which soon turned to a face filled with laughter.

"Caytlin dear remember?" she said smiling before continuing. "Sorry to bother you dear, but do you have any preferences for dinner? Any food allergies? Prescriptions?" The list went on and on. Theresa smiled and Jay laughed from beside her.

"Don't worry," Jay said smiling reassuringly. "She does this every time a guest comes to the house. She is paranoid about many things. Allergies being one of them."

"And what about sicknesses? Do you have diabetes or are you on a diet perhaps? What about..?" Jay's mom continued on in the background of the conversation.

Theresa heard Denzel and Mayle laughing from behind them and Theresa flinched inwardly as she heard Denzel.

Something about that boy worried her. He so far hadn't done anything to her that scared her other then the fact that every time they touched a connection like bolts of electricity shot through her. He had been polite enough, but he didn't even seem to know that he had hurt her, although he seemed to know that Theresa was affected by his smirk.

"So guys, how is school going?" Jay asked smiling as he looked behind him to look at his younger siblings.

"It was good." Mayle said smiling slightly. "We still have one more day left till our Winter break."

"How about you Denzel?" Jay said turning around to look at his younger brother who had still not responded.

Denzel had a small frown placed on his face and he was gazing out of the other window. His eyes seemed glazed over as if he was deep in thought.

"Denzel?" Jay asked worryingly.

"Denzel?" Mayle said looking up at her other older brother. "Denzel? Denny? Denaroonadingdong??"

At that last name his head sprung up and he looked towards his sister. "What?" he said somewhat confused, as if he hadn't even heard that she was speaking.

"Were you even listening?" Jay said laughing slightly.

Denzel shook his head slightly. "Sorry no, what were you saying."

"I was asking you how school was going." Jay said, still with a worried look on his face. "Are you alright Denzel? You seem kinda off today."

"Im fine." Denzel said in a monotone voice as he looked back out the window.

But in fact, Jay had never seen his brother so depressed and sad. He could tell something was wrong. His mother seemed to guess so too, he could tell by the look in her eyes. But his sister was looking guiltingly at the floor. Jay felt his eyes narrow for a few seconds. But he decided not to say anything about it right now. This was supposed to be a happy time; they weren't supposed to be fighting.

Theresa noticed that he was acting strange too, but from what she had seen so far from his behaviour, he WAS a very strange boy. So she decided to say nothing.

"Well everyone we are here!" Mrs. Parker said smiling as she finally pulled the vehicle to a stop.

Jay opened the door and got out of the car, turning around and offering his hand to her to help her get out.

Theresa took his hand gently and hoped out of the van. She smiled at Jay and nodded her head in thanks, although she did feel slightly insulted that Jay thought she couldn't handle herself.

Jay turned his head towards his house and smiled. It was still the same small bungalow house painted blue. It still had the tall white picket fence and the black shingle roof. The curtains, the doorstep, his mother's hand made welcome mat, they were all the same.

Jay went to the back and went to pick up his bags, to notice that they were already gone. He rolled his eyes when he saw his mother already bringing them into the house. So instead he helped Theresa with her bags. She picked up one of the lighter bags and went to grab another one but Jay stopped her.

"I'll get the rest of them Terri." He said politely.

"I can carry them Jay." Theresa protested, feeling bad that Jay was going to carry her bags.

But Jay just smiled and shook his head. "Stubborn as ever Theresa, but don't forget. You are 1, my guest, and 2, hurt so it is only fair that I be polite and carry your bags for you." He said with a quirk of one of his eyebrows.

Theresa was going to argue back, but knew that she couldn't. So instead she just sighed and murmured a thanks to him. Together they walked down the pathway and into the house where Jay's family was waiting for them.

Theresa smiled as she walked into the house. It was small, but it looked cozy, cute and comfortable. It was almost a relief from the huge house she had come accustomed to living in England. Her own house, was to big, to boring, and had so many rooms. This house, with its light colored walls and decorative assortment of paintings and knick knacks made Theresa feel very welcomed here.

"Don't be shy dear." Mrs. Parker said to her smiling. Theresa noticed that she was still standing on the mat. "Take of your shoes and make yourself at home. I hope you like cheese cake. Mayle and I made it this morning. If not, we have other types of cakes and an assortment of cookies. We also have milk, water juice," She kept on babbling as Theresa took her shoes of and followed her to the kitchen. "Are you hungry at all? If not Jay could show you around the house. Could you show Theresa to her room please Jay?"

Jay who had just himself got into the house nodded and took of his coat and shoes. Smiling at Theresa he waved her over and went in a different direction. "The guest room is over hear Theresa."

Theresa nodded and followed Jay. When she caught up with him she couldn't help but laugh slightly. "Is your mother always this talkative Jay? She was talking a mile a minute."

Jay laughed slightly and smiled. "Ya, she is always like that. She hasn't changed one bit."

Theresa smiled, but her smile dimmed as she thought about Denzel. "Jay," she began, slowing down her pace.

Jay looked at her curiously. "What is it?" he said stopping.

Theresa opened her mouth to say something, but then a thought came over her. This is the first time Jay has been with his family in almost a year. Why should she bother him with her troubles? This was the first time Theresa had seen Jay this happy since she first knew him. She should not take that happiness away from him, even for a second.

So instead she closed her mouth and shook her head. "Never mind." She simply said and began to walk a bright smile plastered on her face. "Forget I said anything."

"Umm," Jay said awkwardly, unsure if he should probe further. "Ok. If you're sure." Soon they went back to walking down the hall in silence as Jay showed her around the house.

"Here is your room Theresa." Jay said opening the large wooden door.

Theresa smiled as she looked around the small, yet pretty room. The walls were painted a white tinted pink color. There was a long bookcase that covered one of the walls, and a few window on the other side of the room that was covered with thick maroon curtains. There was a nice sized queen bed that sat on a mahogany bed set and a matching set of drawers where she could put her things. There was also a nice vanity mirror that sat on top of the drawers.

"Make yourself at home Theresa." Jay said setting her things down on her bed.

Theresa smiled as she looked around her room. "This is so nice Jay." She said turning around and smiling brightly at him. "I want to thank you so much for doing this for me."

"You already have, multiple times." Jay said laughing slightly. "You don't have to thank me Theresa. You're my friend."

Theresa bit her tongue as he said 'friend'. Oh how she wished she could be so much more then a friend.

"Anyways," Jay said continuing quickly blushing slightly. "Dinner will probably be ready soon. Do you want to stay here and un pack or would you like to finish our little tour?" He said winking slightly.

"You could show me the house if you want." Theresa said laughing slightly.

Jay nodded and began to walk out of the room. Smiling Theresa followed him.

**Later on that night:**

"Come on Jay! Please?"

"Ya Jay! We haven't heard one of your stories in a long time!"

"I mean, we hear them from mom, but there not as NEARLY as good as yours!"

Every night was always like this as long as Jay could remember. They always wanted Jay to read them a story before they went to bed. And being the little brother and sister of the house, they would not stop pouting until he did. Even Denzel who was ten always seemed to love the stories he told about the Greek myths.

He had taken up the job after his father died. When his dad died, his mom was either working or sulking. Since the kids were very little then, they did not register the fact that their father was gone. They tried to go on like nothing was wrong; they would go up to their mother and ask for the story about Jason and the Argos. But his mother would always cry.

For Jason and the Argos was his father's favourite story too.

So the two smaller children turned to their brother next. And for some reason, they never seemed to grow out of the stories he told. And as they grew older they also invented some of their own stories and asked Jay to retell them for them.

A small hand reached out and tugged on his sleeve. "Please, Jay? We'll go to bed after, I promise." Said a small girlish voice that belonged to his sister Mayle.

_Don't turn around, avoid eye contact, and be __**strong**_ "No, Denzel, Mayle, tomorrow night."

"But… but," Denzel said as he heard his sister sniffle quietly. "It's just a **story**."

"Mayle, don't you dare cry," Jay said quickly turning back to face the other sibling with a frown but concerned eyes. This, though, would be his downfall.

Two pairs of Big, teary, eyes stared at him-

_No, no, no, be strong!_

With two quivering lower lips-

_Don't give in, don't give in!_

And soft sniffles as a small hand wiped away a smudged cheek. Followed by a tiny whimper from his little sister.

_No, avoid eye contact! Turn away, turn away! No, Jay you __**fool**_

Jay groaned. "Alright already, stop it! You win alright!"

Immediately the watery eyes and shaky lips disappeared as Mayle and Denzel let out a cheer, and quickly climbed into their older sibling's lap. The brunette rolled his eyes as he waited for his little brother to get comfortable on one knee and his sister on the other, sighing sadly all the while.

It was the same thing every day; Mayle would ask for a story, Denzel would then as well. Jay would refuse, so the kids would pull out the act Jay could never resist: the dreaded puppy dog eyes. A technique used by all cute, wide-eyed children to get what they want. Sadly, Denzel and Mayle had perfected this act long ago, and would use it to get what he wanted from Jay. What made it worse was that they all knew it was just an act, and while Jay told himself not to fall for the trick, he could not help but cave in the moment he met those sad eyes.

_Evil, demented, puppy dog eyes. Who ever started it better be burning in hell,_ Jay thought sourly as Denzel and Mayle finally got comfortable and looked up at him eagerly.

Smiling down at them both, the brunette boy wrapped a comforting arm around their small waists and said, "Alright what story do you want to hear, you little imps?"

"The one about the soldier who comes back from war to find his home destroyed and his twin sister being forced to marry the evil king. So he goes off to save her and meets different people and falls in love with the princess who's pretending to be a poor villager. But they have to fight off her father the king who is the same guy who is trying to marry his sister!" Mayle said enthusiastically.

Denzel nodded also and smiled. "And then I want to hear the one about Jason and the Argo's! They are so cool! With all their sword fighting and those cool ships! And the awesome monsters!"

Jay sighed as Denzel and Mayle both talked about the stories they would like to hear. He smiled.

_If only they knew, _he thought as he told them the story about Hercules which they had both agreed on.

He would never tell anyone else about their secret but he desperately wanted to tell his family. He would never EVER tell anyone about the secret that he and his friends have keep for so long. And to be honest, he never wanted to tell anyone.

Except his family.

It was always his family.

And it would only be his family.

_My only weakness_, the seventeen-year-old mused and smiled. "Okay, let's see… Hercules was from a small, quiet village in the country of Greece…"

Or maybe, his family wasn't his only weakness, as he thought back to Theresa.

He finished telling them their story and his mother came in to tuck the two of them in. Jay felt himself smile as he saw Denzel roll his eyes saying that he was too old to be tucked in and Mayle asking for something to eat. Basically using their usual stall tactics.

Yet again, another thing that hadn't changed while he had been gone.

Jay smiled as his mom kissed them both on the head and walked out. Jay smiled at his siblings one more time before he too walked out and closed the door.

He kissed his mom on the cheek and said goodnight to Theresa before he walked farther down the hallway and into his own room. Smiling he plopped himself down onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.

Finally he was on familiar surface, in a place where he knew everything that was bound to happen. Where he didn't have to worry about Cronus or giants or training or ANYTHING! Where he wasn't a leader of a group of heroes, where he was just Jay.

What Jay didn't notice though, was how Theresa stared longingly at him and his siblings. He didn't see how she felt about a family, how she DESPERATLY wanted a real one. One where she had a mother and a father who loved her and paid attention to her. And how she wanted siblings, loved ones who could keep her company and who she could watch over and teach them right from wrong.

How she wanted so much to love, and be loved in return.

* * *

**DONE :P Sorry it took me so long to update! Im really really really really really REALLY sorry! XD**

**Review please!**

**Signed,**

**Destiny's Daughter**


	11. School Troubles

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! Sorry it took a while to update. Im kinda really preoccupied with something that's going to take up almost 23/6 of my time. So im finding really hard to update. But thanks to everyone who is still sticking with this story. You're all the greatest!**

**Thanks to:**

**Erika F**

**COTTfan24**

**CompetiveSwimmaChick**

**Cindy**

**Paradox-Barbarian-Princess**

**Aveline**

**Irish-table**

**acting-singing-bella**

**And **

**Volvochick**

**For reviewing**

**You're the greatest!!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: School Troubles

"Come on Mayle! Wake up! You're going to be late for school!" Theresa heard Mrs. Parker scream up the stairs.

"Im coming mom im coming!" She yelled in return running down the steps and brushing past Theresa. She stopped and turned back around smiling. "Hi miss Theresa!"

"Hello Mayle. You should get ready for school." Theresa said smiling at the little girl.

"I am." She said smiling as she readjusted her shoulder strap of her back pack. "Im just a little late that's all.

"MAYLE HURRY UP HONEY!!"

"Im coming mommy!" The little girl replied although she did not move from her spot. Theresa giggled and pushed her encouragingly down the stairs. "Go on Mayle."

But the little girl just shrugged. "I don't see why I have to hurry though. Im not late for school."

"Now you are." Jay's voice said from the top of the stairs where he was smirking. "Its 7:25, the bus should be here any minute now."

"Holy Mackerel!" The little girl yelled running down the steps. "Imgoingtobelateimgoingtobelate IM GOING TO BE LATE!!"

Jay laughed slightly and walked down the stairs where Theresa was still standing giggling.

"Morning Theresa." He said smiling. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." Theresa nodded smiling back. "The room you gave me was very comfortable. Thanks once again for letting me stay."

Jay shook his head smiling. "Your not going to stop saying that are you?" he said jokingly.

Theresa giggled. "Nope. Because you don't know how thankful I am yet. What you have done for me Jay-."

"Means so much to you I know." Jay said smiling and holding her hand slightly. "And you're welcome Theresa."

Theresa looked at him and laughed. "How did you know I was going to say that Jay?"

Jay shrugged. "Probably because you've said nothing else to me for the past few days." He said jokingly and Theresa punched his arm playfully.

"Jay! Come help me Mayle won't leave the house till you come hug her!" His mother yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" Jay yelled in response jogging down the steps and motioning for Theresa to follow.

Theresa walked as fast as she could to keep up with him. When she finally got to the door she saw Mayle embracing her older brother tightly and Denzel tapping his foot impatiently.

"Hurry up Mayle we got to go!" Denzel snapped.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" Mayle said releasing her brother and sticking out her tongue.

Denzel just rolled his eyes and looked back out the window next to the door.

"Im ready!" Mayle announced once she had stuffed herself into her boots jacket and snow pants.

Denzel nodded and walked towards his mother. He kissed her on the cheek smiling and hugged his brother. He turned towards Theresa nodding to her and showing a hint of a smile on his mouth.

Then taking his sisters hand he walked out the door.

"Have a good day at school kids!" Mrs. Parker yelled out the door smiling.

Mayle turned around and waved but Denzel seemed to walk faster then he was before.

But only Theresa seemed to notice the odd behavior that Denzel was showing. Maybe he always acted like this.

Theresa saw Mrs. Parker lean against the door and smile at her tiredly. "Good morning Theresa dear. Did you sleep well?"

Theresa nodded and smiled. "Yes Caytlin. Thanks again for letting me stay."

Mrs. Parker smiled, liking that Theresa called her by her first name. "Your welcome dear. Any time. Now would you like some breakfast?"

Theresa nodded and walked with Mrs. Parker and Jay to their cozy kitchen. Mrs. Parker began to walk towards the fridge. But when Jay saw the dark circles under his mother's eyes he began to speak.

"Mom," he said taking some eggs and milk out of the fridge. "You go sit down. Ill just make some pancakes for the three of us." He said smiling.

Mrs. Parker was about to protest when Jay put a hand on her shoulder. She gave a reluctant sigh and sat down at the table with Theresa.

While Jay was busy taking out the pancake mix and other various ingredients, Mrs. Parker began to talk to Theresa.

It was light and casual conversation, things like 'do you like the school your at?' or 'do you get much snow in Olympia?'

There was nothing really personal about her questions, and she mentioned nothing about her home life or what exactly they were doing in Olympia. She obviously didn't talk to Jay about it either. Theresa was obviously relieved about it, but she couldn't help but notice the look on Mrs. Parkers face as she talked about the school they were going to. It obviously hurt that she had been lied to by Jay, and Theresa knew that as soon as she left the room, Jay was in for a VERY big lecture. So she quickly ate the meal Jay had prepared for them, thanked him, and walked upstairs, not wanting to be in a middle of a private family dispute.

She entered her room that was going to be her home for the next few weeks and sighed. Kneeling next to her bags she opened each one and began to remove her things. She neatly folded her clothes on her bed and placed them neatly in the dresser drawers. Taking out the rest of her belongings she placed them orderly on the desk on the other side of the room. She might as well make herself at home if she was going to stay here for the next little while.

She couldn't help but feel guilty though. She had just barged in on their life, and although Jay's family had accepted her with open arms, she had just walked in on their life. What if they were just being polite and didn't actually want her there?

She already knew that Denzel didn't want her there. So why shouldn't the others not want her there? She sighed as she fell down on the bed and lay on the soft mattress. She didn't know why they invited her to stay with them. She was a stranger to every one of them except for Jay. Did his family trust him so much that in an instant they allowed a complete stranger to enter their home just because he said she was a good person?

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and she sat straight up, head turned towards the door.

"Terri? Can I come in?" Jay's voice said from the other side of the door. Theresa smiled slightly; perhaps Mrs. Parker and Jay didn't get in a fight after all. Hopefully they wouldn't get angry at each other later though.

"It's your house." She answered going over and opening the door.

As she opened the door she smiled at him and he smiled in reply. Theresa noticed he seemed slightly tense and that there was a faint hint of color on his cheeks. Theresa looked slightly confused about this but quickly re controlled her face. However she couldn't help but wonder why he was blushing.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go see a movie or something." He said shyly rubbing the back of his neck. That was starting to become a bad habit he had when he was nervous she noted. "And then maybe after I could show you around the neighbor hood or something." He said quickly in one breath.

Theresa blinked once, then twice, wondering if what he said was true. Did he really just ask that? She stuttered at first, opening her mouth then closing it, trying to retain her posture. Finally the shock had worn off long enough that she could say something.

"Um, sure." She said shyly. "Just let me get my purse and we can go."

Jay nodded looking away and blushing. Theresa had the courtesy to pretend not to notice.

Quickly bending down she reached into her luggage and dug around for her purse. She pulled it out as fast as she could. She stood back up and walked towards the door.

"Lets go." She said.

Together they walked down the stairs, barley looking at each other. As they got to the bottom of the stairs they put on their winter jackets and boots.

"Hey mom!" Jay said loudly looking into the living room where his mother was dusting. She turned towards him and smiled. "What is it dear?"

"Theresa and I are going out okay?" Jay responded back smiling.

"Oh." Mrs. Parker said smiling widely, her eyes lighting up. "Okay. Just call me when you're on your way back."

"Well, we might be a while. It's snowing pretty hard out there and I was going to show her around town after we see the movie."

Her eyes only seemed to go wider and her smile was even brighter then before. "Alright! See you when you two get back then!"

Neither of them couldn't help but notice how oddly she was acting. "Why was she acting like that?" Theresa said quietly at the front door.

Jay turned around worryingly. "Im not sure. She seemed, I dunno, she was just acting plain weird."

"Don't worry about it Jay." Theresa said reassuringly. "Maybe were just over reacting."

"Yeah, you're probably right." He said, "Maybe we are just over reacting. It's probably nothing." Theresa nodded and opened the front door.

"Not that way Terri." Jay said walking farther down the hall. Theresa looked at him with a confused expression. "What?"

"Where not going that way." Jay said smiling. "Were going to go through the garage. It's easier and quicker to get to the truck." He said walking towards the door that connected to the garage door.

Theresa simply closed the front door, feeling slightly embarrassed. She should have expected they were going to take a vehicle. Although they were in a subdivision, it would take them hours to walk into town. She felt like slapping herself for her stupidity.

They walked towards the side door that lead to the garage. Opening the door and stepping inside the large yet crowded shed was a large black pick up dodge.

"Come on," Jay said waving her over as he opened the door to the car and climbed into the drivers seat. Theresa walked around the side of the truck to the passenger's side door and opened it. She put one hand on the handle at the top of the truck and tried to pull herself into place, but as she did she had to bite back her lip from the pain in her splitting side. Jay immediately realized what was happened and leaned over the seat to help her up. Even with Jay's help, she still felt her side stain with the effort. But pretty soon they had got up into their seats and were alright. Buckling up their seat belts they opened the garage door and were off.

They had pulled out of the driveway, and were just on the way out of the subdivision when they decided to turn on the radio and hear what the weather was going to be like. And it was then that they heard about the large truck that had slipped on the ice and blocked the entire road that was in front of the movie theatre. Jay smacked his forehead when he heard the man on the radio reporting the accident. It sounded pretty bad.

"Don't worry." Theresa said reassuringly. "It will probably be cleared up by the time we get there."

Unfortunately they ended up waiting two hours in the car. Apparently the accident was a lot worse then either of them thought. With the harshly falling snow it was harder to clean up the contents and remnants of the transport truck and the entire road was put to a dead stop.

So the next few hours in the car consisted of bickering about how bad the radio was, flipping through random CD's and never finding a song to stop on and various games of tic-tac-toe and x's and o's. They literally screamed with joy when the accident finally cleared up and they were able to make their way to the movie theatre. But unfortunately fate was not kind to them. The second they were about to pull into the movie theatre parking lot there was a buzz in the front of Jay's pocket. It was his cell phone. Quickly he whipped out the small black mobile phone and opened it.

"Hello?" He said.

"Jay would you mind going to pick up Mayle and Denzel?" His mother said through the cell phone in a quick and dazzled voice.

"Uh sure mom." Jay said as he heard a crash in the back ground. "Umm mom are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah Jay im fine!" She said through the phone, although now she was panting. "Just go pick up the kids okay?"

"Um okay…" Jay had a worried look on his face. "You SURE you're okay? What's all that noise?"

"Oh nothing Jay! Umm mommy's got to go! Bye!" And she hung up.

Jay turned his head and looked at Theresa. "What was that all about?" Theresa said looking at Jay oddly.

"I don't know." Jay admitted. Quickly he changed direction and turned onto a different street. "But were going to pick up Mayle and Denzel."

"Oh okay." Theresa said, although she was slightly disappointed they weren't going to see the town.

"Sorry for the change in plans." Jay said apologetically. "My mom has a bad habit for making last minute changes to my plans."

"Its okay," Said Theresa giving Jay a small smile. "but perhaps we could go around town another time?" She said hopefully.

Jay smiled. "Alright. Promise."

It didn't take long for the two of them to get to the children's school. When they got there though, the real problem started to rise. As they tried to park the truck they looked around for the two children. But they only saw one little body running towards them. Mayle's little brown pig tails bounced feverishly as she ran and smiled widely.

"Hi Jay!!" She said opening the truck door and jumping in. "Hi Miss Theresa." She smiled her huge toothy smile.

The two smiled back. "How was your day Mayle?" Theresa asked politely.

She shrugged. "It was alright I guess. We only were allowed to party for about half an hour. Imagine that! The last day of school before Christmas break and we only get like 20 minutes for a party! It wasn't fair." At this she pouted causing both Jay and Theresa to laugh.

"Just wait till you get to high school." Jay said winking. "We don't even get a party."

Mayle gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth. "You don't get a party? How did you manage?"

Theresa laughed at the young girl's horror. "We had our own little party so it wasn't that bad." She reassured her.

"With your friends?" Mayle said curiously tilting her head to the side.

At that Theresa bit her lip, feeling a pang of homesickness. She couldn't help but miss her friends after being together with them for such a long time. She wanted to get back to their little brownstone apartment so badly.

"Hey Mayle, where is Denzel?" Jay said looking out the window, trying to change the subject.

"He'll be here soon Jay." Mayle said taking her backpack off her back and placing it on her lap.

But Jay just turned towards the window and scouted the playground for his little brother. The playground was filled with excited little children playing in the snow on their last day of school. But out of the hundreds of children playing in the snow with each other, not one of them was Denzel.

Minutes passed by, and soon, half an hour had passed. Jay tapped his finger nervously against the dashboard looking around anxiously for his brother.

"Where is he?" Theresa asked rolling down the window and looking once more.

"He should be here by now. He didn't go too far or anything." Mayle said looking around the snow covered playground.

"Where did you say he went?" Jay asked looking at Mayle.

"He said he forgot his backpack by the dodge ball wall, but he has been gone for a while."

"Do you think he is ok?" Theresa said worryingly looking around for the small ten year old boy. "I mean, it shouldn't have taken him this long."

"Denzel's fine. Im sure of it." Jay said calmly. But the look on his face told everyone other wise. He looked completely worried and Theresa put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Jay didn't even her notice her light touch though, because at the same time their skin touched he heard his little sister gasp and his head whipped around to face her.

"Denzel!" she said worryingly as she pointed to the side of the school, near the dodge ball walls where her brother was limping towards him, with his backpack torn up and hanging loosely off his back.

Jay gapped and immediately jumped out of the truck and running towards him.

"Denzel? What happened to you?" Jay said rushing towards his younger brother.

Denzel didn't say anything. He stared at the ground shame written all over his face as he tipped one way, then another. His clothing was slightly torn and there was blood coming out of his nose and mouth. He had stopped moving by now and Jay knelt down next to him. "Denzel are you okay?" Jay said worryingly.

Denzel opened his mouth to say something, but instead he let loose a weak breath and collapsed into his brothers arms. Jay barley had enough time to catch his balance so the two of them didn't fall back into the snow.

"Denzel!" Jay said loudly looking down at his brother anxiously.

"Jay….." Denzel said quietly, prying himself off of his brother and trying to get up.

"Don't worry Denzel, I got you." Jay whispered to his brother, wrapping his arms around him and stopping the boy from moving any more. He felt his eyes beginning to shake with unshed tears.

"Jay we should go, people are gathering." Theresa said looking at the group of school kids starring at them. Jay nodded and walked solemnly but quickly back to his black pick up truck. Mayle quickly moved over and allowed her brother to be laid down across the seat and her lap. Theresa helped to get Denzel into some form of seatbelt or at least in a safe position to be seated in while driving. Denzel weakly leaned his head against his sisters shoulders and Theresa saw the little girl's eyes fill up with tears and she put her hand on hers comfortingly before closing the door and jumping into the passenger's seat.

Jay immediately hit the gas and drove as quick as he could to his house. Trying to ignore his brother's labored panting coming from the back seat.

* * *

**Hopefully ill be able to update soon okay guys? Review please!**


	12. Isolation

**Hi everybody! I don't think this one was that long of a wait was it? I think its better then some of my other updates. Sorry im not the fastest update. **

**Thanks to:**

**CompetiveSwimmaChick**

**COTTfan24**

**Stix**

**Thunder-Godess**

**irish-table**

**Aveline**

**and**

**acting-singing-bella**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Oh and I would like to dedicate this chapter to COTTfan24 for all her help in this chapter! Thanks a bunch!**

Chapter Twelve: Isolation

Later at the Parker Household:

As they quickly pulled into the driveway Jay cut off the engine and opened the door. He walked swiftly around the truck and opened the door to the back seat. Slowly and gently he pried his brother of the back seat and walked swiftly towards the house, Theresa and Mayle following suit.

When they walked into the house, they found the kitchen in an utter mess. Pots and pans were all over the kitchen counters and floors. There was spilled batter and ingredients dripping down from counter tops and saucepans. A think layer of flour covered every single object in the entire kitchen, including Mrs. Parker. During the time they were gone she was trying to make a cake in honor of Mayle and Denzel's last day of school and Jay's return home. Unfortunately it obviously didn't turn out as she expected. She wasn't much of a cooker when it came to baked goods. She had been taking cooking classes for a while now but she had never seemed to be able to make cookies or brownies or cakes without blowing up the kitchen. Usually when ever she needed a cake or a specail treat she went and bought it. But today she wanted it to be extra special. Bad idea of course.

But none of them really reacted when they saw the mess, all too preoccupied with Denzel. When they entered the kitchen, Jay supporting his brother under the legs and holding his head up against his shoulder, it took all of Mrs. Parker's strength not to scream.

"W-what?" She said rushing towards the boy in Jay's arm. "What happened? Oh my poor darling!" Tears were now showering her face and mixing with the flour on her cheeks.

"Mom!" Jay said loudly, trying to calm down his mother seeing her shaking form. "Mom, calm down. We need to help Denzel."

She nodded worryingly. "T-take him upstairs." Was all she could manage to say before she broke down sobbing.

Theresa instantly went to her and bent down next to her. Trying to comfort her she warped and arm around her shoulders.

Jay hated seeing his mother like this, but he needed Theresa's help with Denzel. She might know how to fix him up. He looked down at Mayle who was staring at her hurt brother with tears glistening on her face.

"Mayle." He said quietly and she turned her face up towards him. "Go to mom. We'll take care of Denzel. Make sure she's okay." Mayle nodded silently and went over to her mom and put her tiny arms around her neck.

"Theresa." Jay said to her and she stood up. "Let's go." She quickly walked towards him and they both went upstairs. Placing them on his bed they tended to the little boy's wounds the best they could.

Theresa refrained herself from crying, trying to keep level headed about the situation as Jay was. But she couldn't help but notice the large amount of bruises that were on his skin. As she moistened the skin on his face she could help but feel something odd. She looked down at his shoulder and saw a bruise that looked somewhat half healed. She blinked once and put her face closer to the wound. Yes, it was at least a few days old and already healing.

But that couldn't be right, he just got hurt today………….didn't he?

Theresa opened her mouth to say something, but as she turned her head to look at Jay and speak with him she felt her body tense up. He was sitting on the left side of Denzel's bed, his hand entwined with his brothers, stroking it gently and comfortingly. A look of his never ending supply of worry showed clearly on his face. In that instant she knew she couldn't worry him any more with her suspicions. So instead of opening her mouth to speak she looked back down to the boy's other hand which cut was freely bleeding once more.

When Denzel finally woke up from being unconscious it had nearly been three hours. He sat straight up in his bed and grimaced at the pain he felt. Instantly Jay went to push him back down but Denzel only sat up straighter.

"What happened?" He asked in a quite voice looking around where he was. "When did I get home?"

"Nearly three hours ago." Jay said worryingly. "Denzel what happened?" Immediately the boy swung his legs over the side of the bed and Jay stood up. "Denzel what are you doing you need to rest!"

He paused for a second before getting up and walking out of the room. Jay stood up to go after him but stopped in the doorway. He looked to see where he went but couldn't see him anywhere, but he did hear the back door closing quietly. He quickly rushed to the window and saw his brother sitting down on the edge of the back porch, ankle deep in snow, his winter coat pulled tightly around him. He rushed downstairs to talk to him but he was not the only one.

His mom was rushing towards the door but paused unsure of what she should do. Soon she walked outside, and although Theresa, Mayle, and Jay couldn't hear what they were saying, they could tell that Mrs. Parker was failing miserably at communicating with her son.

After a few minutes she returned into the house alone, tears slightly in her eyes which she wiped away with the back of her hand. His family tried to speak with him several times after that but all of them came back defeated. When Mayle tried to speak to him he didn't even look at her. Most of them got similar reactions. None of them got many words out of him. He simply allowed them to stand there and try and convince him to come back inside while asking him questions. But every question they asked was left unanswered.

Jay sighed as he looked out the glass door to watch his brother who was still sitting on the snow covered porch. Slowly, for the third time that evening he opened the door and walked outside. This time before he could even say anything Denzel spoke to him.

"Just go away Jay." Denzel whispered pulling his winter jacket tighter around his body.

"Denzel." He said slowly in response. "Cant you just see we are trying to help you?"

For a while Denzel didn't speak. "There is nothing for you to help with." He said after a while.

"Why wont you tell me what happened Denzel?" Jay continued to urge him. "This isn't like you! You don't usually act like this! Why are you blocking us out?" He felt his patience running thin. Why did he have to be so stubborn?

"This is none of your business Jay!" Denzel said turning around to face him. "Stop trying to act like dad cause your NOT!" By now he was yelling and to refrain himself from from crying he turned back around to face the snow covered lawn.

Jay froze up a hurt expression on his face. He didn't know what to say.

"Im surprised you still remember him." Jay whispered quietly, finding nothing else to say. "And I know im not dad Denzel." Jay said as he took a step closer to his brother and put a shaking hand on his shoulder. "But I am your brother. And I love you just as much as he did. Just remember that ok?" he said before he walked off the porch and back inside.

Jay closed the door silently and walked away with a hurt look on his face. Theresa was waiting for him.

"How did it go?" She said quietly.

Jay looked down. "Terrible. Its like, it wasnt even him speaking to me."

There was a long pause and Theresa moved forward and put her hand on his shoulder. "Im sorry Jay. But maybe..." She paused.

"What?" Jay said looking at her hopefully. "You got a plan?"

Theresa bit her lip, almost as if she was unsure if what she was saying was the best thing to say. Until now she hadn't thought of interfering, since it was truly none of her business, but she knew that no one was getting through to the boy, and if he didn't tell them what happened. She was going to have to find out herself. "Jay, let me talk to him." Theresa proposed.

"I don't think he will listen Terri." Jay said sighing.

"Maybe he doesn't have to, Jay I can touch someone's hand and find out what happened to them. If im careful enough I wont have to resort to that power. But if worse comes to worse I can touch one of his wounds and see what happened and who hurt him." Theresa explained quietly. Hoping no one would over hear them.

"Do you think it will work?" Jay said hopefully a look of worry in his eyes.

"It will have to." Theresa said looking at where the young boy was sitting. "Im not sure if anything else will."

**Outside on the deck: **

"Denzel, can I talk with you?" Theresa said walking outside and towards where he was sitting.

"Go away _Miss Theresa._" Denzel snarled at her angrily, not even bothering to turn around and glare at her.

"Miss Theresa? Where did that come from?" Theresa said with a surprised look on her face as she closed the door and sat down next to him.

"I heard Mayle calling you that."

"Oh..."

Theresa didn't say anymore. She just gazed at the small boy who was staring up intently at the sky.

She couldn't find the right words to say, but she knew she had to say something.

"Denzel, listen." She tried to say as she moved to put a soft hand on his shoulder. But her hand froze in mid air as he whipped around to face her, glaring harshly into her eyes.

"No you listen! If my brother sent you to find out what happened then you better just go back inside! Because im not telling you or anyone ANYTHING because it is none of your business! And if i did, you would be the LAST person in this entire world i would tell!! I don't even know you!! How can you expect me to trust you?" Denzel said glaring at her angrily.

"Your brother didn't send me to get you to say anything." Theresa said calmly. "And I don't expect you to trust me."

"Then what are you doing here?" He growled angrily, his eyes still firing up with rage.

"I came here to tell you, that……….I know what you are going through." She responded causing the young boy to snort.

"Now I know you're saying that out of pity, you don't even know what happened. And you're not going to find out." He said turning away from her, still glaring.

"I don't want to find out." She said quietly, trying not to lose her patience with him. "And you're right, I don't know what happened. But I can tell that what ever happened to you, has happened before."

"How would you know?" he said quietly, although not as harshly as before.

"Because." She said taking one of his arms which caused him to slowly look around to face her. "These bruises here, they are a few days old. Some of them look like they've been there for months."

Quickly he tore his arm from her hand.

"That's none of you business. And don't you dare tell my brother!" he said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Why are you worried about me telling your brother?" Theresa said knowing she was getting somewhere.

"Im not worried." Denzel said in a small voice.

"Ok maybe what I said was a little off." Theresa said re wording her sentence in her head. "I think that you're not worried about telling your brother. I think you're worried about what your brother will do."

"What do you mean?" Denzel said looking at her curiously.

"Well you obviously got into a fight." She began, surprised to find that Denzel was actually listening to her. "And this isn't the first time you've been a fight." Denzel stared back down at his feet once more. "You know that if Jay finds out who did this to you, he will want to do something about it. You don't want Jay getting involved." Theresa said staring at the younger boy.

Denzel sighed. "Why are you telling me this?" he said looking at her.

"Because I know it's true." She said simply. Although she only said half of the truth to him. She did know it was true, but she wasn't about to tell him it was because she could read minds.

Denzel didn't speak for a long time. But after a few minutes he sighed. "Ok, so maybe you are right. I just…" He paused again. "…this is my battle. I can't let Jay fight it for me. I can't make him think I am weak."

"You aren't weak Denzel." Theresa said soothingly.

"How would you know?" Denzel said looking at her with a hopelessly lost look in his eyes.

Theresa felt a pang of pity for the poor boy. "Because you remind me more and more of your brother every minute Denzel." She said smiling.

At this he snorted. "How? Im not brave like him, im not popular, I don't have lots of friends im not even as nice as him! I can barley talk to my own sister without snapping at her now." Denzel said looking down at the ground.

"But you have the same heart as him." She said. "You have the same blood running through your veins as him. You are equally as brave as him; you're equally as stubborn as him. Even to admit something like this to me, someone you don't even know on a personal level." She said smiling. "Tells me you have the same heart. You are just as kind as him. And you are just as, if not more, stronger then him."

At that last part Denzel gave a little snort. "Im not strong, or else I wouldn't be in this state now would I?"

"There are different types of strong." Theresa explained. "You may not be as strong as Jay physically, but you are equally as strong as him in will power."

"Will power?" Denzel said confusingly.

"You don't give up easily; you will do what ever it takes to make sure that people you care for don't get hurt in your affairs. And you want so much to fight your own battles, all by yourself." Theresa felt her heart sink; he really was a lot like Jay.

"I don't have that much will power." Denzel protested quietly.

"Well you are definitely as stubborn as your brother that's for sure!" Theresa said laughing slightly.

Denzel's mouth broke out into a small smile and he laughed slightly. Theresa smiled in response. "There we go, just keep that smile on Denzel." She said winking. "And keep your chin up. Things will be better soon."

Denzel nodded and smiled slightly. "Thanks Theresa, I do feel kinda better now that I've talked to someone about it."

"You can talk to me when ever you want Denzel." Theresa said putting a hand on his shoulder. But as she did she saw Denzel wince and immediately she knew she touched one of his bruises. But she could not pull her hand away for she was already sucked into one of her visions.

"_Get away from me!" Denzel yelled angrily, swinging his backpack in front of him at the three advancing boys. The other boys just laughed. They both seemed at least two years older then him. _

_Soon Denzel was backed against the dodge ball wall and the boys began to throw a fury of punches at him. She heard Denzel yell in protest and try and punch back. When his fist hit one of the older boys square in the jaw they stopped punching him. The boy he hit howled in pain and dropped to the ground. Blood began to come from his mouth._

"_You little ass hole!" The boy screamed as he held his jaw. "Who do you think you are?!" _

"_Im not going to stand for this anymore Ryan!" Denzel hissed angrily and the boys began to advance towards him. The boys laughed as Denzel began to try and throw punches at them. And two boys held him back from fighting them._

"_Your just a little bastard what are you going to stop us?" They mocked him causing the boys anger to rise._

"_Im not a bastard!" He shouted._

"_Yes you are, you don't even know your father! Your father probably hated you; he probably realized the disgusting piece of filth that you are!" The sneered at him._

"_SHUT UP!!" He threw his body towards them but he was held back._

_Immediately the leader of the group, the boy identified as Ryan began to punch him repetitively, causing his clothes to tear, and blood to come out of his nose and mouth._

_The boy grunted and soon began to cry out causing the other boys to laugh at his pain. Soon they left him alone, kicking him before leaving him lying on the snow covered ash fault. _

Theresa gasped and jumped in her seat pulling her hand away from the small boy.

Denzel looked at her with a worried expression. "Something wrong?" he said quietly.

Theresa shook her head and put on a shaking smile. "No, nothings wrong."

Denzel raised an eyebrow at her curiously but said nothing.

"You should go inside and get some sleep Denzel." Theresa said not looking at him.

"You promise you won't tell brother?" he said quickly.

"What am I not supposed to tell him?" Theresa said quietly smiling. Although she felt like she was about to barf at what she just saw.

Denzel looked like he was about to say something, but he didn't. But Theresa saw something in his eyes. He couldn't be thinking…………he couldn't possibly know that she knew could he?

But he didn't say anything. He got up with a smile and walked to the back door.

Theresa had to smile back. This was truly one of the first REAL smile she had gotten out from him.

He paused at the back door and turned around to face her. "Thanks Theresa." He said before walking inside.

Not to mention the first time he said her name without scorn.

But she seemed to feel that she made no progress. She might have found out about what happened, but now, how was she supposed to tell Jay when Denzel didn't even know she knew?

Or did he?

**That's all you get for now! Sorry Im too busy to write the next chapter. Lots of things have come up making it difficult for me to update. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It's greatly appreciated.**

**Signed,**

**Destiny's Daughter**


End file.
